5 years past
by FlamingFireFox
Summary: Inuyasha and YYH crossover Sango was left alone for 5 years her friends abandoned her for the future except Kirara now her friends returned with more friends but not for her there are alot of love triangles and i repeat the pairing might not go inuysha Sa
1. Chapter 1

O this is my first crossover fanfic I hope you like it, it took me three days just to write this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or YYH but I wish I did If I did Inuyasha and YYH would be one show with weird twists and turns

* * *

Chapter 1 alone

_Prologue _

She cried for them she wallowed in self pity they didn't come back.

She knew they wouldn't she should of went with them but she didn't.

She was alone again or almost alone was it not for her fire cat friend. They lived to serve the weak and protect the ones that needed it.

The pink jewel lay in her out stretched palm it gleamed in the suns rays. The sky was the opposite of what she was feeling gloomy andsad while the weather was bright and sunny.

They had left to go to the future all of them leaving her to look after Kaede's village. They had promised to be gone the maximum of 2 weeks but 2 weeks turned into 2 months at leastnow she knew they weren't coming back they probably ended up dieing she thought miserably willing herself not to cry.

They had left her in the possession of the Shikon jewel or at least the quarter they had collected as if they already knew they weren't coming back.

She got up tucking the jewel into her pink kimono pocket. The fire cat that had been sitting beside heras she stared at the bone eaters well jumped on to her shoulder and nuzzled her hair playfully trying to cheer her up. She turned around she never looked back as she walked away it would be a long journey by herself to destroy naraku and reclaim the shikon jewel shards but she was willing to give up the remainder of her life for it.

She let a single tear drip down her face as she left knowing if she looked back she'd break down. She couldn't allow that she as a taijiya the best in her village she wouldn't let sorrow cloud her vision of her destination.

She was Sango after all.

* * *

_Five years latter_

"Inuyasha SIT" Kagome yelled as she ran to the fallen hanyou she glowered at him as he lay face down in the now cracked concrete.

Snickers could be heard from behind them she didn't bother to turn around she knew those laughs by now. They had always and probably will continue to laugh when she sat inuyasha for his rude behavior. They were Yusuke and Kuwabara, the inuyasha gang met them about four and a half years ago when they were fighting a demon who broke threw the barrier.

They had also met up with Kuranma a fox demon, Hiei a forbidden child, Botan the grim reaper, and Koenma the ruler of the spirit world. Of course not at the same time or in that order but basically that. After they had fought the demon the spirit detectives or so they called themselves they had brought the inu gang to Koenma's office with Botan's portal that's how they met her. After that they went to his office he being Koenma, Koenma some how convinced them to join the spirit detectives so now they all worked together on different missions.

Shippou hadn't been at the fight so he wasn't technically a spirit detective like the others but he'd always tag along on most of the missions. Keiko would look after him during the fight but once in a while he'd join in Kuranma had been teaching how to control his fox magic so he's been getting better.

Miroku hasn't changed much he still flirts with girls but has lessened on the groping and bearing of children saying because he found out fast that the _police _could come and arrest you for harassment.

Inuyasha and Kagome hadn't changed a lot she still worries about tests at her new school which is the one Yusuke goes to. She had also enrolled Miroku and Inuyasha to his displeasure, Shippou joined her brother Souta in elementary school. It seemed some how Inuyasha and Kagome drifted apart a bit if you didn't know better you think they had no feelings for each other but all there friends knew the truth or thought they knew the truth.

"Damn it Kagome what did you do that for?" Inuyasha yelled angrily face still in the ground.

"If you don't know then you really are a total baka!" Kagome yelled red blotches appeared on her face that only happened when she was really mad.

"Kagome" came a calm voice from behind her "if you don't stop arguing with Inuyasha we might be late for class again" Kuranma said a sweet smile on his face. She smiled and continued walking with the others in tow only this time a little in front of the group.

"Hn" Hiei said glaring down at the group from a near by tree.

"Oh, well let's go" Yusuke said irritated that Keiko was making him go to school today "come on Kuwabaka lets go."

"What did you call me Urameshi" yelled Kuwabara grabbing the front of Yusuke's school uniform.

"You heard me or are you death?" he yelled grabbing the front of Kuwabara's shirt they looked eye to eye electricity seemed to pass threw there stares.

"Would you two knock it off" Miroku said trying to be the peace maker "We're going to late for home room at this rate."

They didn't seem to here him they continued to bicker back and forth neither one backing down. By now the whole group was watching them the two always fought but it was always funny to watch. Kagome had back tracked so she could watch Inuyasha who by now got his face out of the pavement sat cross legged on the ground like he always sat only he didn't have his red kimono on actually he got rid of that now he wore black pants and black jacket like t-shirt with white buttons that he was forced to wear to school same with Miroku. The rest of the group was watching amused at there two friends all except Hiei who just stared blankly at them "idiots" he mumbled so only Kuranma heard him. Normally Inuyasha would of to but he was pre occupied in watching the verbal fight which would soon become an all out fist fight knowing his two friends.

A light popping noise was heard behind them none of them paid it much attention to it they were use to it by know. The sound was a portal opening most likely by Botan. Sure enough moments latter a blue haired girl riding an ore flew out of the portal a smile placed on her face.

Miroku walked towards her a pervertish smile. "Not in your dreams pervert" before he even did anything she had hit him over the head with her ore making everyone laugh including the two that had been fighting moments before.

"Oh great don't tell me the toddler needs to see us?" Yusuke said after he stopped laughing.

"He sure does" Botan said her smile grew bigger at his expression.

"Come on let's go" Kagome said grabbing both inuyasha's and Yusuke's by there ears and dragging them to the portal. Slowly followed by the rest Hiei being the last threw the portal.

All 8 of them stood in front of the toddler known as Koenma who was wearing big blue baby blue hat with the word J.R on the front of it. "I see you all came, well I'll cut straight to it then I have a new assignment for you."

There was a chourus of moans Yusuke's being the loudest "come on toddler we just got back from the last one." Miroku and Kuwabara nodded vigorously agreeing with Yusuke's statement. Kuranma and Hiei's facial expressions didn't change why'll Inuyasha looked pleased that he could kill more demons with his black blade and Kagome just looked tired.

"But I think you guys will like this miss…"

"Save it toddler you always say that."

"Not this time I think are newer members would rather enjoy this mission."

"Really" Kagome asked excitedly.

"Yes it would appear that the Shikon Jewel has been spotted again" he paused when he noticed the look of confusion on Kagome's face "why would we like that mission?"

"You don't remember" he asked her quizzically when she didn't respond he continued. "On your 15th birthday you fell threw the well at your shrine and ended up in the feudal era. That's where you found the Shikon Jewel because it burst from your body and found out you're a recarnation of a priestess who can purify the jewel. And you shattered it you guys meaning Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippou, and yourself looked for it while battling demons who wanted it but you never completed it."

"I remember that" Kagome frowned "But I have 2 questions why didn't we finish it? And how do you know about it?"

"You guys told me the story when I asked you to become spirit detectives. For your other question I have no idea I guess it was because I asked you guys to become spirit detectives or something but now I ask you to complete it before it gets in the hands of Naraku your old foe from back in Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippou's time meaning the feudal era. You'll have to go the same way you use to through I don't think I can open a portal into that time."

Kagome and Miroku nodded Inuyasha just smirked at the fact he could kill another demon bastard.

"I presume you would want us to join them as well for back up" Kuranma spoke for the first time since they arrived in Koenma's office.

Koenma nodded "Oh great Keiko's going to kill me how long are we going to be gone?" asked Yusuke.

"It depends on how fast you defeat Naraku that is your main mission. I want you all to leave by tomorrow."

"But wait how did you find it in the Feudal era anyway?" Miroku asked.

"We have been spying on demon activity it seems a demon slipped threw the wells barriers and came to this world looking for demons to hire to hire to help him obtain the jewel from the protector who is guarding the jewel at this time. So you must protect him as well it seems Kagome your ability to purify the jewel has past down to someone else in your absence."

They all nodded and left threw a portal Botan conjured they were defiantly late for school now.

* * *

_Feudal Era_

_I'm almost there she thought_ a quarter _left that's all._

"Kirara let's go" she said in closest thing she had to a cheerful voice. Kirara transformed to her bigger form and allowed Sango to ride on her back. They took off in the direction of Kaede's village that's where she always stayed in between searching for shards. Kaede was getting older so the village needed someone else to help protect the village and that's what Sango lived for.

Little did they know something was in store for them the next day that would change there lives forever, again.

* * *

Who that was a pretty long chapter for me Ok I need you to

**REVIEW PLEASE I WONT UPDATE TILL I GET A MINIMUM OF 5 REVIEWS AND I HOPE I DON'T HAVE TO STOP WRITING THIS BECAUSE OF INGERNET PEOPLE**

NO flames

If I do get 5 reviews it might take a day or two to update I have a Teen titans story im working on to.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my gosh how did you know what I was going to do **Nightfall2525** I actually was planning on going with that love square you must be psychic

I want to thank:

**Chigirl**

**MistressColdblood**

**Shaded Emerald-Eyes**

**Nightfall2525**

For Reviewing

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or YYH sad isn't it.

* * *

Chapter 2 

Kagome sat on the edge of her bed that night looking at the list Koenma gave her the list consisted of what she should bring on the mission. The rest of the Spirit detectives had gotten one to but she had planned on carrying all of there stuff anyways at least miroku and Kuranma had offered to help her carry the stuff which she kindly accepted there help.

She wanted to go over the stuff one more time before she left she didn't want to forget anything. Although all she had to do to get back to the present was jump in the well.

_Food _check _sleeping bag _Check _Shampoo and soaps _shampoos soaps? Now where did I put them she thought "oh there they are she said aloud check. It went on like that for awhile till she was certain that she had everything.

She headed to bed a little while latter Shippou was already fast asleep on her bed somethings never change he was still red head, short with his bushy tail, and the clothes he had from the past still on.

Kagome got changed got into bed snuggling close to the little kitsune and falling asleep immediately.

* * *

_The next Morning _

The spirit detectives started to arrive around 9:00 starting with Kuranma the Inu gang was already there waiting. Inuyasha and the others lived with Higuresshi's ever since they arrived in the future. Inuyasha still took to sleeping in the God tree, while Miroku slept on the couch Shippou was suppose to sleep in Souta's bedroom but always ended up sleeping in Kagome's room.

The others showed up a little while latter huffing and puffing after the walk up the many steps leading to the shrine. Hiei had arrived with his usual scowl in place he looked indifferent after climbing the steps.

"Ok ready to go" Kagome asked the group cheerfully. Yusuke and Kuwabara response was a grunted she got a "feh" out of Inuyasha Hiei said his famous line "hn" while the rest just nodded to tiered to do anything else.

"Let's get this over with" Yusuke said exasperatedly. The group walked over to where the well house stood. The group all squeezed into the little building with a yellow bag, a green one, and the blue one Miroku carried.

"Ok who's first?" Shippou asked as he looked around the room from the perch on Kagome's shoulder.

When no one moved after a minuet of silence Hiei said "hn" before jumping down the well followed closely by Yusuke, Kuwabara, kuranma, Inuyasha, and Miroku. Kagome looked back at the shrine one more time before jumping. The blue light enveloped her as it did to the others.

* * *

_With Sango in the feudal era_

Her head jerked in the direction of the well Demons there were demons powerful ones they seemed to of appeared out of no where. She knew what she had to do she picked up the Tensiaga that she now used.

Her Hirikutsu which she use to use had been totaled in a fight with Kagura so now she used the sword Inuyasha left in her possession. In honor to his name she'd always say a prayer before using it ofcourse.

She ran out of Kaede's hut beckoning to her neko friend to transform she didn't climb on. She put on her emotionless mask. They didn't take to the sky like they usually did they didn't want the demons to spot them before she saw them.

So they slunk threw the forest making no noise and staying in the shadows of the trees till they came to the clearing in which the bone eaters well lay she heard voices.

"Man it sure is different here" a boy with black greasy hair said he wore a white tank top with what looked like a green jacket and black pants. Of course sango didn't know what the clothing was called all she saw was someone dressed weirdly.

"Yeah" agreed a man with orange curly hair in sango's eyes he looked pretty stupid he wore blue jeans and a white t-shirt.

"Hn" she looked to the right of the curly haired monkey and noticed a man shorter then the other two but still taller then herself with black defying gravity hair. Like his hair he wore all black except for the white bandana tied around his forehead. She stared at him for a minuet he was defiantly one of the demons she sensed. She was preparing to attack when another demon appeared climbing out of the well.

How dare he she thought angrily climbing all over the well. Although she didn't say anything she considered the well her friends final resting place she never knew if they were truly dead or not but since they never came back she figured they were. The guy had long red hair with startling green eyes he wore a red kimono top and black pants he was also a demon but she could tell he was masking most of demonic aurora.

She pulled her Kantana gently from it's sheath making sure it didn't make a sound she crouched low signaling to Kilala that she was about to attack. She was about to spring when a voice rang out "God damn it Miroku your almost as bad as Kagome when it comes to climbing out of this well."

She froze 'no' she thought four familiar figures jumped out of the well. One with silver hair although she couldn't see it where she crouched she knew he had dog ears he wore his black school uniform instead of his red haori. The next had black hair pulled back into a dragon tail at the base of his neck Black pants and a purple baggy t-shirt. Next was the little orange hair boy he didn't change at all she thought. But her sight went to the girl who was just now climbing out of the well she looked older her black hair grew a little more. She wore a pair of jean pants and a light pink halter top with a white jacket over it.

Sango eyes blazed although you had to look hard to tell. They are alive they weren't died they left me for no reason why I ought to…

Her eyes grew back to there emotionless self although she was pissed beyond belief. She re sheathed the tensiaga. She wanted to crack her knuckles but that draw unwanted attention. She was going to make them feel a bit of the pain she felt over the last five years.

She signaled to Kirara who was crouched beside her they slowly stood up.

_With the group_

They arrived just like Koenma had told them completely safe and sound. Inuyahsa, Miroku, Kagome, and Shippou were last to arrive.

After all these times she climbed in and out of the well she still couldn't do it by herself Inuyasha thought grabbing her around the waist and Miroku by his caller dragging both of them out which was pretty difficult the fact they both were carrying bags with there supply in it didn't help either but finally they were out of the well although Inuyasha had 'accidentally' hit miroku's head on rim of the well as he jumped out.

"So where do we go now?" Yusuke asked while he stretched his limbs.

"Well Koenma wanted us to find the protector of the Shikon Jewel didn't he?" Kuranma shrugged.

"He also said we needed to go after Naraku and I say we do that" Inuyasha threw he fist in the air as if in victory.

"Hn I say we take the jewel from it's worthless protector and then kill…" he never finished what he was going to say a rock came out of no where and hit him on the back of his head. He snarled turning in the direction the rock came from unsheathing his katana as fast as lightning getting into an attack possession. The others also turned to see who threw the rock.

A young woman stood there stiffly she had black hair her eyes which were the color of cinnamon were narrowed and emotionless what seemed to be eye liner rimmed her eyes it gave her the look that she was mad of course it couldn't be eye liner they didn't have it back then.

She wore skin tight black spandx looking material her armor covered the vital area's of her body it was blood red in color. Two swords hung by her waist with a blood red sash. A large cream color cat with black ears and paws stood beside her red eyes glinting two long saber like teeth sticking out of the sides of her mouth.

"So you decided to show up after all" she said coolly "it seems you replaced me quiet easily eh." She looked around the group her gaze lingering on Kagome. Kagome shivered the woman's gave was full of hate and sorrow although it only flashed threw her eyes for a second.

"I had no idea you'd replace me with demons though that's a nice turn of events isn't it I hope they aren't as hard headed as Inuyasha was or you'd have a lot of problems on your hands."

Yusuke couldn't help himself he laughed he knew he shouldn't or his friend would hurt him but it was true inuyasha was hard headed and so was another of his demon friends Hiei to be exact.

Inuyasha joined Hiei in snarling also drawing his black bladed katana he looked over briefly at Yusuke and said venom dripping in his voice he wouldn't let this woman make a mockery of him and have his friends laugh at him "whose side are you on."

This stopped Yusuke mid laugh "yours of course jeez can't some laugh at what someone else's says?"

"No"

"Hmf"

No one had noticed how angry the woman was getting she was clenching and unclenching her fist getting madder by the second. The others including Hiei were either looking at Yusuke or Inuyasha as they continue to bicker. Kuwabara must have been the most amused he was usually the one fighting with Yusuke so he couldn't watch his own fight.

* * *

_Sango's POV_

"So you'd turn your back on someone you _don't_ know and wait for them to attack you is that right?" she said trying to suppress all the rage that was boiling in her after she saw her friends. "You've gotten soft Inuyasha you'd always yelled at us for not paying more attention and know here you are your such a hypocrite."

I hate them I thought I want to wring there scrawny necks I have the power now but something's holding me back I want to kill them for what they did to me. But it wasn't because that part of her mind said it was because she was betrayed by the ones she thought cared about her.

* * *

_Groups POV_

Inuyasha looked back at the women fire seemed to glow in his gold orbs. "How" he snarled "DO……..YOU………KNOW……..MY……..NAME?" he paused after every word. 'How does this wench know my name' he thought 'when I haven't the slightest idea who she is.'

The others were thinking along the same line 'how did she know Inuyasha's name?' That is except Kuwabara who was saying over and over in his head 'wow she's hot…'

Hiei who had been trying to get into the woman's mind cringed inwardly when he heard what Kuwabara said.

"So" she said slowly lowering her head to the group so that her bangs obscured there vision of her face. Inuyasha nor Hiei dropped there posture still staring at the girl the others just stood conjugated around the well still. Kagome's and Shippou's face looked fearful while miroku and kuwabara looked like they were about to walk up to the girl and be the perverts like everyone knew they were. Yusuke was getting up from the ground getting ready to join the other two guys if need be and Kuranma looked apprehensive.

He stared at the girl she seemed to know them at least the ones that had previously came here. Could she be one of there friends from there past that they left behind. Although he didn't know this but he was correct she had been one of there friends.

She started to shake and Kuranma thought she was crying but she wasn't. When she finally looked up hatred burned deep in her eye's no longer there emotionless self Inuyasha was taken a back he had thought she had been crying and was thinking along the lines as leave it to a weak nigen woman to talk big and then start crying. He was wrong.

Hiei had also thought along the same lines 'is this onna for real? She seems like she's crying one minuet but it just turns out she shaking from furry. What could make her like this' he thought angrily 'jeez onna's but I can't sense her aurora and there's a strong barrier around her mind who is she?'

"You don't remember me do you?" she finally spoke her voice filled with back with supressed rage. "Not even your own sister you gave me that name remember she indicated Kagome who was whimpering you said and I quote "I never had a sister and I always wanted one and now I met you your like the sister I never had sister is it ok if I call you that?" and I said yes God damn it why did I said yes you just end up forgetting me."

* * *

_Sango's POV_

_She couldn't hold back she lunged forward fist raised not caring that to armed men stood in front of her it was like she lost control her eyes flashed red for the briefest of seconds but no one noticed.

* * *

_

_Over all POV_

They watched as she lunged forward her fist raised above her head. Hiei being the first to react jumped forward with his demon speed getting ready for an attack but she by passed him and headed straight for Inuyasha bringing her fist down on a surprised half demons head his face smacking into the ground the same way the sit did.

'Damn it her punches are hard for a weak onna' Inuyasa thought. Getting up his attacker was standing in front of him. Her fists weren't up but he could tell she was ready for a fight.

Inuyasha got up quickly sheathing his sword if she wanted a fist fight she was going to get one even if she was an onna.

Kagome looked on in horror as the two started to fight each other what she had said earlier was sinking in. 'Did I really call her sister? If so why? Were we really that good of friends?' she looked down feeling guilty.

Yusuke looked over at Hiei he looked pissed he thought probably because he wasn't the one fighting.

Inuyasha and Sango exchanged blows it's like the saying goes and eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth. Only in this scenario it was hit for a hit and a kick in the knee. Inuyasha seemed to have the upper hand at least that's what seemed until sango pushed off the tree in full sprint.

He won't see this coming she thought. She raised her right fist as if to punch him but instead she put it on his left shoulder and her left hand on his other she flipped over him while spinning so her feet connected with his back sending a surprised hanyou into a tree.

He got up shakily damn it he thought that hurt. But not as much as this will he smirked. He did the same thing she did he pushed off the tree using his extra demon speed to swing his elbow so it flew into her stomach sending her flying into a nearby tree.

* * *

_Sango's POV_

Pain seared threw her back when she hit the tree man that hurt but it her pride more but I refuse to give up. Sango got up using the tree for support briefly. She looked back at Inuyasha a smirk playing across her features.

The look of surprise on Inuyasha's face was just amusing and he thought she'd stay done after that blow she thought he has another thing coming to him. She pushed off the tree running towards her opponent.

Something was wrong she thought I shouldn't be fighting him he's my friend so what if he forgot me he's back now isn't he? She was having an internal conflict as she ran towards her opponent her friend.

He's your friend and that's all that matters.

The voice won, she swerved off course at the last second running past an stunned hanyou until she was beside the main group Kagome being the closest. Her fist connected with a tree her fist sunk threw the bark appearing on the other side up to her elbow.

'I failed she thought before blackness consumed.'

Her last thought was 'why am I fainting anyways?'

She slumped against the tree fist still in it blood dribbled down her arm from where the rough bark scratched at her skin.

* * *

I know what you're going to say boring chapter right? If I'm wrong please review and tell me PLEASE REVIEW I"M HOPING FOR 10 REVIEWS. I also taking a poll for my story I need people to review and answer this question 

**If sango could be paired with any of these characters which one would it be the one with the most votes win no matter what but remember I also get A SINGLE vote please vote once.**

**a) ****Hiei**

**b) Inuyasha **

**c) Kuranma**

**d) Sesshomaru (he'll come in to play latter promise)**

I want to tell you no matter which of the people I pair sango with all of the above will have a crush on her at one point in this story Ok but I will never tell you who wins the poll you'll have to read the story and find out.

Also how do you change settings to have annoymous people review?


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I didn't update sooner I was grounded for not vacuuming the house I'm really sorry I didn't know that happen

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or YYH I WISH

* * *

Chapter 3 Meeting

_Sango's POV_

She was falling into a black void. Her stomach lurched up wards so it felt like it was in her throat. She held down her bile all although instincts told her to let it go.

She opened her eyes, she could feel them start tearing over from the rush of air. She felt herself fall into a downward spiral cold sweat covered her body she was prepared for the in pack. It never came, on the contrary she felt as if an invisible hand was placed underneath to cushion her fall.

She fell slower and slower until she came to immediate stop only then did she open her eyes fully. But what she saw made her want to close them the familiar scene in front of her made her want to call out do something but she couldn't.

The scene in front of her progressed people were in the court yard of a familiar castle. A demon spider stood in the center people in black spandx with different colored armor stood in a circle around it. The only girl in the group ran forward giant boomerang in hand swinging it down cutting the spider clean in half. When the weapon came back she smiled.

Sango watched the next part in horror she knew what was going to happen and she couldn't prevent it she stood in the corner of the courtyard unable to move.

A little boy with a sickle at the end of a chain swung it killing all the other males in his group. He turned to the shocked woman who stood rooted to the spot she whispered "Kohaku" they engaged in combat for a minuets before the woman veered off and headed towards the lord of the castle.

It was a mistake to turn her back to her opponent the sickle came out of nowhere hitting her square in the back "Ko..ohaku" she said before falling to her knees. He whispered "Sango what have I done, no Sango" he ran forward. The archers that surrounded the lord fired the arrows hitting the boy with three. Sango crawled over to him.

Sango remembered what he had told her it still brought back tears.

"Sango I'm so afraid" he said before he died.

The scene seemed to pause. Two strong arms from behind wrapped themselves around her waist someones chin made it's way on top of her head. She gasped she hadn't heard anyone come up behind her.

"Remember this?" the mystery man drawled she recognized that voice.

"Naraku" she spat squirming in his grip "what are you doing here?"

"I came here to give you a message" he whispered in her ear his breath caused her skin to prickle. "I revived your brother again if your curious he was one of my most loyal servants as you know all you have to do to free him is give yourself over to me" she could feel him smile.

"Just leave him alone you know I'll never join" she yelled holding back tears "he's suffered enough leave him be."

"No" he said angrily "I wont give him up you'll change your mind one way or another" he backed away "we'll keep in touch" he disappeared in a cloud of purple miasma.

"Yeah right I'll never join you" she whispered looking at the ground more to herself then anyone else.

When she looked back up, her surroundings seemed to be melting the color drained from everything making its way to the ground. Pools of what looked like paint littered the floor.

As Sango watched it seemed to be ebbing away until everything around her became and unearthly white. Something above her seemed to grab her shoulders pulling her skyward into more empty whiteness.

* * *

_Groups POV_

They all mild around the motionless body debating what to do they all glanced at each other then back at the tree. A small pool of blood appeared at the base of the tree a dark earthy brown color.

Kagome looked at each of them pleading in her eyes. Inuyasha shook his head as did yusuke. To everyone's surprise including his own Hiei nodded. Which earned him questioning looks?

"Hn she owes me a fight" he stated simply.

'Stupid onna' he thought he glanced down at the still motionless body 'Why did she faint? She didn't look hurt or smelled like it. Maybe now I can see in to her mind.'

He concentrated for a minuet noy using all his third eyes power then he got a connection as slight as it was he still got an inkling of what she was thinking. 'Pain, sorrow, and anger.'

He saw a picture from her mind of 6 people all of them familiar to him. They were Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome, Shippou, the cat demon who traveled with the woman and then there she was. The women herself sitting in the center of the group Kagome's arm draped around her shoulder.

Another picture showed them fighting a demon that was floating on a cloud of miasma. The last picture was more like a play he watched as 4 of the six group members said good byes jumping into the well. His connection was then lost he was knocked out of her mind by a tremendous force unlike any nigen or youaki for that matter.

Kuranma was staring at hiei uncertainly he felt when his friend tried to force his way into the woman's mind. He experienced everything Hiei did he saw the pictures and the pain in her heart. 'So she really was a friend of there's before they left' he sent this message mentally to Hiei who just replied with his normal "Hn she's still hiding something."

Kuranma looked around them to see Miroku, Kuwabara, and Shippou nodding there heads. They all turned to face him he smiled kindly walking towards Kagome who was kneeling by the tree watching the group hoping they'd let her help the onna.

The fire neko stood to the side nervously she recognized a few of them but the others were strangers. They all were crowding around her mistress so she didn't know what to do attack or just stand there. She decided to just stand here against her better judgment.

Kagome looked relieved when he came to stand by her. He gently placed a hand on the woman's forearm that lay wedged in the tree he gently tugged. To his surprise it didn't budge he tried in vein again harder no luck. The rest of the group watched him amused he couldn't get it out.

Hiei watched his friend struggle for a minuet before he let his temper get the better of him. He marched pass Inuyasha who was rolling in laughter on the forest floor. He pushed pass Kagome who was also trying to pull her arm out of the tree. "Geez" she cried out "What is the tree trying to do is it pulling her or something?"

Hiei reached for the onna's arm the woman's body laid haphazardly against the tree 'great' he thought 'what's the world coming to Kuranma didn't have enough sense to lift her body and then pull.'

He roughly grabbed her around the waist with one arm lifting her body easily from the ground it was lighter then he thought it be. He grabbed her forearm pulling not at all gently.

There was a crack as bark flew in all directions. He dropped her the instant her arm was free leaving her in a crumpled heap on the ground.

He looked down at the now blushing Kuranma "Stupid fox" he turned and jumped into a nearby tree shadows consumed him so all you saw were his eyes.

* * *

_Sango's POV_

Her eyes flew open to see cerulean blue ones looking down at her. "She's awake" Kagome said excitedly.

"Of course I am why wouldn't I be?" Sango got up looking around she was still in the clearing she noticed all eyes were on her. "What are you looking at?"

"You, you stupid wench" Inuyasha said without thinking. That should of made her blood boil but it actually made her heart flutter at least he hasn't changed.

"Inuyasha SIT, sorry about that."

For once in almost 5 years she smiled a true smile "Some things never change."

Everyone was taken a back with her sudden change in mood they were sure she'd beat the crap out of him like the last time. There mouths hung open gaping like a fish out of water.

"What?"

"Mood swings much" Yusuke muttered under his breath she of course heard him. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?" "Nothing" he sweat dropped.

"Now why are you here in the first place?"

Before anyone could answer Inuyasha spoke up "None of your business wen…"

"Inuyasha" Kagome threatened. Sango watched amused had they really been gone 5 years? No of course they were that's why she had felt like life wasn't worth living.

"What he meant to say" Miroku interjected "is we can't tell you here, is there perhaps a village we could go to?"

Sango frowned oh well at least I'll get the information out of them latter. "Sure I know where a village is where do you think I live in a shack?" she asked sarcastically

"Actually..." Kuwabara began. "Can you show us?" Kuranma interrupted.

Sango shrugged and began walking north. Kirara jumped into stride beside her. She decided it would be better if she didn't change forms she still didn't trust these people.

When she realized they weren't following she looked back they stood rooted to the spot. She could tell by there eyes that they were debating if they could trust her or not. "Well are you guys coming or not its going to be dark soon and I don't think you want to camp out in such cold weather?"

The man with black spiky hair jumped down from the tree moving forward slowly his gaze was looking ahead of him unblinking. She didn't know she was staring until he said "Hn what are you looking at?" he glared.

She almost said the first thing that came to mind 'a baka youaki' but she didn't think that insulting the only person who followed her would be a good idea "nothing" she lied.

* * *

_Group's POV_

Kuranma smiled he knew what she was going to say although she didn't say it he knew she had a fighters spirit like another stubborn demon he knew. Hiei didn't seem to notice her hesitation which was probably a good sign or he'd probably try to decapitate her on the spot.

Kurnma followed Hiei's lead and began to follow her. She turned back around and started to walk with out stopping.

The rest of the group followed a little ways behind looking reluctant except Kagome who looked cheery. She skipped along the path besides Inuyasha who was grumbling about having to follow some unknown onna. Kagome vaguely remembered this path it seemed so familiar but she couldn't place it so she just shrugged it off hoping it come to her latter.

The group walked about 20mins threw an extremely dense forest until all of a sudden it started to thin till they were on top of a hill looking down on what looked to be an extremely cozy looking village.

They watched as an old lady with a bow and a quiver of arrows ascended the hill which they stood on.

"Kaede" Kagome exclaimed.

The woman looked puzzled a minuet before a smile creased her old lips "ye has returned Kagome after many years" Kaede said in a husky voice. She looked behind Kagome to the rest of the group "Inuyasha nice to see you."

"Same here you old hag" he replied

"And whose are these young faces?"

* * *

_Sango POV_

Sango watched from behind the group as the introduction went under way of course Kagome introduced them the one with the greasy black hair turned out to be Yusuke; the one that looked stupid with the orange curly hair was Kuwabara.

Sango looked over at the one with gravity defying hair as he was introduced his name was Hiei. The one with red hair introduced himself he said that his friends called him Kurnama. They're both pretty cute she thought but mentally slapped herself what was she thinking there demon's.

* * *

_Groups POV_

"Nice to meet yeh. Sango will be happy to see ye she's been waiting 5 years, after a while ye thought you were dead and gave up hoping resorting to demon slaying 24/7 hoping to revenge your deaths."

"Sango?" Kagome thought for a minuet looking confused comprehension dawned on her face "Sango! Where is she? Is she ok? Oh I totally forgot we left her oh she probably hates us for breaking are promise I don't even remember why we left."

"I don't know where she is ye last saw her this morning."

"Inuyahsa" she begged "we have to find her."

"Inuyasha" looked incredulous "How could you of forgotten about her wench" he yelled.

"SIT me, you forgot her to I thought dogs remembered everything" she stated exasperatedly "it doesn't matter we have to apologies."

The rest of the group that hadn't been to the past before were shocked they all were thinking the same thing so Kuwabara stated it aloud "HOW COULD YOU FORGET ABOUT YOUR FRIEND?" he yelled.

"I d…don't know?" Kagome stammered "it's all a blur I barely remember even coming here."

"Me too" the others chorused.

"But seeing this place is bringing back the forgotten memories so maybe Sango can help us? If we find her?" she stated glumly.

"Of course we will Kagome" Shippou said jumping from miroku's shoulder onto hers.

"But what if we don't?"

There was a moment silences before someone broke it.

"Bur you already have" a voice from the back of the group said.

All eyes turned in the direction the woman with the now bandaged arm stood everyone had forgotten about her. "I told you I've been waiting 5 years" she smirked.

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW Im still having the poll don't forget see chapter 2 so far Kuranma's in the lead followed by Hiei and Sesshomaru in 2nd and Inuyasha in last I said I wouldn't say final results but not in progress please review and give me your answer

Oh yeah sorry again I was grounded off the computer or I would of updated sooner

NO FLAMES JUST REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

Hi aren't you glad I'm updating hope you enjoy the chapter

Disclaimer: I Don't own them but I'm still trying

* * *

_Sango's POV_

She looked around at her former group members they all had the same expression of Surprise. She felt kind of awkward with everyone staring at her like she grew two heads but she didn't show it

Kagome shook herself out of her trance and shakily walked passed the others pushing anyone in her way to the side till she was right in front of her. Unshed tears glistened in her meridian blue eyes as there gazes met. Everything seemed to freeze in that minuet a light wind blew stray hairs into the girls faces.

When there gaze broke a weeping Kagome flung herself forward encircling her lost friend's waist pushing them both down the hill which they once stood on. Flowers and other tall grasses flew by them as the two sister like friends tumbled down the hill one crying hysterically the other one smiling jovially.

The ground leveled out below them and they came to a screeching halt. Both of them lay side by side in a bed of wild flowers for a minuet before Kagome got to her knee's still sobbing uncontrollably. "Sango I… hic…am so sorry… hic… I can't belie… hic… ve we even left you" she choked.

"Kagome" Sango turned propping herself up on her elbow to face her younger sister figure "There is no need to apologies I forgave you since I saw you come out of the well. Now Inuyasha on the other not so much but I can never be mad at you."

Smiling a tear streaked smile Kagome got up extending her hand to help sango up.

Once both girls were standing they turned towards they hill they came down expecting to see there friends standing there looking down on them. What Sango didn't think she'd see were two blurs one silver and the other purple flying down the hill in her direction.

Before her brain could register what she was seeing her feet were knocked out from under her and once again laying on her back staring up at two grinning faces. One belonging to Miroku and the other Inuyasha "Lady Sango it's good to see you again."

"Hey Sango how've you been?"

"Just fine till you knocked me down" the to guys smiled sheepishly both extending a hand to help her up.

She grabbed Inuyasha's and Miroku's hands letting them help her up.

She looked behind the two noticing that the rest of the group who she just met were making there way down the hill.

Inuyasha must have noticed where she was looking because the next thing he was said was "Jeez guys could you go any slower?"

"Don't be rude Inuyasha or you can sleep in the cold anyway" if it was Kagoem she'd probably of sat him.

"Ok" he scratched his chin with one of his clawed hands. "Then why were you looking at them don't you think they're going slow?"

"Never mind I was just wondering why all of them were here in the first place" she looked thoughtful for a minuet then shook her head no time to be spacing out."

The group came up the one with red hair which Kagome called Kuranma was looking at her his gaze moving up and down along her body as if analyzing her. This made her nervous her stomach squirmed uncomfortably and she felt her heart skip a beat. She looked away fighting back blush.

* * *

_Kuranma's POV_

Kuranma had watched in silence as he saw his hanyou and monkish friends lunge themselves forward down the hill. He looked up to see a sniggering Yusuke and a mad Kuwabara he could just imagine what was going threw his head right now.

'_Come on' _the voice interrupted his thoughts _'why don't you go down there and introduce yourself to her my way'_ he added as an after thought.

'No I won't' he muttered to himself he closed his eyes for a minuet before shunning the voice which belonged to Youko to the dark recess of his mind before he…

He strutted forward with a cocky grace down the hill. That was the remnants of youko being in control of his self-conscious.

_

* * *

Hiei's POV_

Hiei watched his fox friend amused this happened all the time Kuranma fighting with his other half. He watched as his friends face without warning turned a pinkish color he briefly muttered something that not even Hiei with his demon hearing could hear.

The Fox's face scrunched up for a minuet like he had licked a lemon of some sort before it relaxed itself once again.

Hiei watched as Kuranma descended the hill moving at a swift pace towards Kagome and the other one who were leaning over the girl named Sango.

'Sango' he thought 'that name means coral that doesn't suit her it's meant for a defenseless girl who can't protect herself and this woman is definitely not defenseless. But maybe she wasn't named Sango because of that maybe she was named that for her beaut…"

Hiei stopped what was he thinking he was no love sick puppy no he didn't even know her. Trying to take his mind off what he was thinking he took a few lightning fast steps catching up with Kuranma in 2 seconds flat.

_

* * *

Overall POV_

When Yusuke noticed he was the only one left on the hill he blinked twice before hollering "Damn it wait for me." Running as fast as humanly possible he reached the semi circle of conjugated friends.

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango stood in the center of the cluster Sango was smiling weakly looking around. All thoughs years being alone made her more aware of her surroundings and that's how she noticed that a certain tall, orange haired and stupid person was missing.

She turned toward the closest person to her which happened to Kagome "where is um did you say his name was Kuwabaka?"

"Ha, ha" Yusuke laughed he had over heard her question and the mispronouncing of Kuwabara's name throwing his right arm around her neck in a friendly gesture "I like her already."

"Um Sango" Kagome hesitated stopping briefly to hold back a giggle that was threatening to be heard "his name's KuwaBARA" she said the last part a bit loudly so Sango could understand her mistake.

"He looks more like a Kuwabaka though" Sango muttered under her breath. Kuranma heard this and heartedly laughed.

"That's a good question where is he?" Kagome looked around as if expecting him to pop up from no where.

"I saw him follow the old hag back to the village something about food and starving" Hiei said glaring at them as if daring them to persist him further questions.

"Wait" all eyes turned to Inuyasha "Did you say food?" his piercing gaze turned to Hiei. Hiei tilted his head to signify a yes with out further question Inuyasha leapt into the trees running full throttle towards the village. Almost immediately after Inuyasha Yusuke went running yelling "wait up" his appetite was almost as big as the silver haired hanyou.

"Well might as well catch up with them" miroku jogged with Shippou on his shoulder in the direction the other two went.

"Men" Sango whispered into Kagome's ear making her giggle. "Well we better move or they won't leave us any food knowing Inuyasha from the past" she sighed remembering how long ago that was.

Kagome noticing her hesitation turned to the last two male people in the clearing "we'll meet up with you guy's."

Kuranma nodded in response while Hiei just took off followed by Kuranma.

"So do you want to get going" Kagome asked uncertainly.

"Yeah lets go" Sango smiled but it didn't reach her eyes "KIRARA" she shouted.

The fire neko who was with her earlier trotted towards them crouching down to let them aboard. "Are you sure about this" Kagome asked Sango could here a note of distress in her voice.

"Of course it is you use to always ride her with me" she swung her leg over to show her she meant it. Kagome shakily straddled her firmly grabbing sango's waist so she wouldn't fall off.

Kirara took to the skies which surprised Kagome 'wow a flying cat' she thought.

_

* * *

At the village_

Sango and Kagome arrived minuets after Hiei and Kuranma did thanks to Kirara. But to there dismay they didn't come in time.

As the two girl walked into Kaede's hut they saw the boys and Kaede who sat by the fie poking it while the rest sat lounging around rubbing there stomachs as if they ate an entire feast and in the center of the arc of conjugated friends were a bunch of dirty bowls, plates, forks, knives you name the appliance and it was there.

"Hey Kagome" Inuyasha drawled from his corner of the hut "where were you? You missed all the food."

"Inuyasha you pig you weren't suppose to eat all of it" she yelled balling up her fists.

Sango stood on the side line watching the bickering duo yell like no tomorrow the others watched like it was some kind of sport Yusuke's head was moving back and forth between the two like a tennis rally. Kuranma sat there smiling gently 'wow he's cute when he smiles' sango thought before looking away hiding her blush no one saw except Kirara who was sitting on her shoulder in her small form purring contently.

'At least he's better then that pointy haired little bastard who thinks he's king of the world. What's his problem all he does is stare off in space with that awful scowl always plastered to his face doesn't he know it's rude? I sware I'll make him laugh even if I have to take done my emotionless mask to do so.'

She continued to gaze around the fight was heating up 'any minuet Kagome's going to say si…"

"SIT" wow that didn't take long she thought.

"Sango dear" Keade's ruff voice broke threw the laughter which came when Kagome sat Inuyasha.

Sango and the others turned to the elder who sat at the back of the hut. "have ye been to see Sesshomaru today ye meeting for the business with Naraku" she spat the name out with disgust.

Sango gasped she forgot to see him 'oh man this meeting was suppose to be important to.'

Inuyasha growled at his half-brothers name "Why the hell do you need to see my brother?"

"Well" she said coolly "when you guys left I had to find someone to fight naraku with me and Sesshomaru seemed like a good candidate."

"He wouldn't even of agreed to help a nigen how did you convince him?" he yelled he was totally pissed off.

"Well I'm not as weak as you think and to answer your question I don't know he just accepted I guess he kind of owed me and being a lord he had to accept mt proposal" before Inuyasha could ask why she responded "I saved rin from a pack of cat demons plus I also agreed to" she smiled sheepishly "take care of Rin and Kisa as a motherly figure if he agreed to my suggestion" she shrugged there was a pause before...

"You know you should keep to your own business and keep out of this Sesshomaru's affairs" a cold emotionless voice came from the opening of the hut said.

Jumping slightly they all turned around sure enough there he stood the lord of the western lands himself.

* * *

Oh my gosh sorry I took so long but please REVIEW I'm HOPING FOR 30 THIS TIME AND THE POLL IS STILL IN AFFECT SO FAR IT"S BASICLY A TIE I'LL UPDATE SOON

NO FLAMES

Oh yeah if you have a story that has a crossover between Naruto and Inuasyaha where Sango's the main character or a crossover between Naruto and YYH where sango's the main character please tell me.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi sorry it took me so long

Disclaimer I don't own YYH or Inuyasha although I still wish I did.

* * *

Chapter 5

Sesshomaru

Inuyasha face turned a beet red when he saw his half-brother in the doorway. Standing up from his sitting position he un-sheathed his black kantana stationing himself so he stood merely feet away from his brother who stood looking around the crowded hut indifferently as if he wasn't about to get attacked by an angry hanyou.

"Why the hell are you here sesshomaru?"

"Where this Sesshomaru goes does not concern you" was his curt answer.

"Damn it that doesn't answer my question" he took a few steps forward closing the distance between him and his brother with in seconds ready to attack his prey. That was until a calming hand was placed on his shoulder.

He turned around ready to yell at Kagome for holding him back but instead he bumped his nose against somebody else's which happened to belong to Sango. He blushed slightly he didn't know what to say finding his tongue he stammered half heartedly "what… the hell… do you think… your doing."

She shook her head without uttering a word looking back at the inu-youkai she smirked in cocky fashion pushing passed a still embarrassed hanyou.

She walked forward still smirking until she was just under two feet away from the lord of the west.

Then she did the unexpected not even the people who just met her thought she'd do this she bent down into a low bow all the while smirking her gaze never leaving the cold emotionless gold orbs of sesshomaru's eyes.

The old shard collector's minds were all screaming 'What the hell is she doing this isn't the Sango we knew before.'

Kurama looked like he was just smacked in the face 'I thought she was different then this she seemed so strong before know she's bowing to a youkai that they knew Inuyasha detested.'

But youko of course was yelling something else 'what the hell is she doing? Get away from her you bastard youkai'

Kuwabara looked confused 'why is Inuyasha's mouth hanging open?'

Looking from Sango to Inuyasha yusuke contemplated 'is she for real one minuet I thought she was a demon exterminator or at least that's what the others indicated and the next she's bowing to a demon.'

Hiei's face looked unconcerned but inside he was facing an internal battle 'maybe she is a defenseless onna after all and she was just putting me I mean us on. The others can't trust her can they I mean how do they know it's really her? Kurama doesn't trust her judging by his posture.'

It was true he seemed to be glaring at her his eyes flashing a gold color 'Get away from him Sango' he was yelling over and over again in his mind.

Hiei sweat dropped 'maybe not' he looked over to where the taijiya was still bowing only her facial expressions changed.

A goofy grin was spread across her face reaching her eyes which sparkled mischievously. "Oh great lord of the west you honor us with your presence" she drawled sarcastically. "What has the lord came to ask simple peasants to do?" she asked in a fake sugary sweet voice which made his eyebrow twitch non-noticeably with annoyance.

"Or maybe" she straitened up putting her finger on her chin delicately "just maybe he WANTS ME TO SAVE HIS ASS IN BATTLE AGAIN" she laughed causing the other occupants to laugh with her mentally sighing 'good she was just making fun of him.'

'Oh shit she made fun of him he's going to kill her now' Inuyasha thought slapping himself for not realizing it sooner.

Sure enough seconds latter you could hear a low rumble inside the lords throat his face remained impassive although if you looked hard enough you could see a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. He raised his only clawed hand cracking his clawed fingers threateningly.

"Oh so the big dog means business" she said mockingly.

Kagome, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Shippou mouth hung open. 'What the… she knows she's talking to sesshomaru right?' they were all thinking along the same lines but were to shocked to say anything.

'Crap that means I have to protect her right damn it why can't she keep her mouth shut this isn't how Sango use to act she kept a level head' inuyasha thought. Hearing his brothers warning growl he stiffened readying his body to spring to life at the slightest indication of an attack.

But none came just like Sango had thought at least not an attack, attack more like a sesshomaru showing whose boss but that was to be expected.

When Sango had made the joke about him being a big dog a clawed hand immediately flew forward grabbing hold of her scrawny neck pinning her about five inches off the ground.

The group gasped simultaneously Inuyasha jumped forward from his stiffened position ready to be head his brother but something stopped him his sensitive dog ears picked up a light jingling and a bit gruffer sound of peoples laughing. 'Who the hell is laughing at something like this?'

His question was soon answered "Sango I think ye scared your friends" came the old hags voice her voice was filled with concealed laughter.

"Yeah I guess your right Kaede" came Sango's muffled response still in Sesshomaru's grasp she was the other person who'd been laughing.

"Idiot onna how many times has this sesshomaru told you to stop calling him that" he asked tightening his grip not enough to hurt her 'he actually enjoyed this game every time he'd come to see her she'd say some wise crack that got her pinned to some wall while jokingly beg for her life. And just recently she had started calling him big dog he wouldn't tell her this but he actually enjoyed the nickname.'

"Um 26 times including this one" she asked innocently pouting.

He growled he hated it when she did that it was hard to control himself with such a cute face "try 36 and you'd be closer."

Sango had planned this the minuet she saw Sesshomaru walk in she wanted dearly to see the reaction of everyone especially inuyasha when Sesshomaru pinned her to the wall like she knew he would. Actually it was more of a test to see if he remembered how much he hated his brother and how much he wanted to protect them or in this case her from him. He passed the test with flying colors.

"Hai please let me down I really don't feel like suffocating today" she said jokingly instead of him gently putting her down on the ground like he normally did when she asked him but today instead he dropped her so she barely had time to gather her feet underneath her so she wouldn't hit the ground with her butt.

Now that everyone knew that it was just a hoax that she would never of really gotten hurt people were sniggering slightly at how the emotionless lord let a human joke about him without dieing in the process. Hiei and Inuyasha sat down glowering at Sesshomaru both with similar thoughts 'Damn it why is she flirting with him he's cold and emotionless while I'm not… wo back up why do I care' Inuyasha thought shaking his head eyes never leaving his brother.

Hiei was more fighting an internal battle to either jump up and kill the man or kill the girl for flirting with him.

* * *

_Sango's POV_

'Ha, I got them good I bet Inuyasha is mad he'll just have to learn to cooperate with his brother. It's there own damn fault for leaving in the first place if they hadn't left I would have never asked for help to fight Naraku.' She thought frowning inwardly.

Her thoughts began to drift 'A lot has changed I've gained and lost a lot of things in the last few years. If they hadn't left maybe he'd be alive right now or maybe dead but not drifting in between reality and death why can't naraku just leave him dead.'

* * *

_Flash Back _

A taijiya, an imp, a neko, and a youkai lord walked side by side threw a dense forest a layer of mist hung low making it difficult to see. The tree's were a foreshadowing of the events to come the trees were crooked and knotted there gray branches twisted into odd angles the trees of the dead or that's what villagers called them.

They walked along a path that looked like it was used quiet often not stopping once for a brake. As they walked the fog became murkier and turned a peculiar green color making it impossible for the travelers to see each other even the lord of the west was disorientated by the mist in the air until eventually they ended up drifting apart until only two people were left together them being Sango and Kirara who'd been riding her shoulder to begin with.

Sango felt as if everything was pressing down on her the air was heavy with vapor making it difficult to breathe even with her slayer's mask on. If it wasn't for her furry friend she'd of went mad by now from the silence.

She kept walking making slow progress tripping often over shrubbery or low branches that snagged at her legs as she passed. Her senses were all confused the fog seemed to muffle all sounds making it impossible to hear if an enemy was sneaking up on her.

They kept walking what seemed like hours until it finally the fog thinned allowing her to see the shadows of different shaped objects most of them belonging to trees. She looked around taking in her bearings until a small black figure flitted across her vision disappearing immediately into a clump of trees to the right of her.

Her hand flew to the hilt of the tensiaga that she carried muttering a small prayer as she did so. Drawing it she placed it defensively in front of her the now newly transformed sword fang glowed yellowish in color ready to be used.

A person bathed in shadows came into view from the clump of trees the shape had ran into in the first place. The person was clad in black it was the shadow of a young boy although she wasn't able to see his face she knew who it was and was afraid not about fighting him but what she had discussed the night before with sesshomaru.

'If we meet him again sesshomaru I promise I will kill Kohaku.'

And that's what she was planning to do sesshomaru promised to bring him back when she did so nothing to worry about right?

"Kohaku" she whispered as if on cue he ran forward swinging his chained sickle over his head as he went he let it go when he came in range of her. She used her own arm to block it she could of used the tensiaga but she needed to get his weapon away from him. As the sickles blade dug deep into her fore arm she wrapped her arm around the chain holding on firmly even when he tugged harshly at it.

With all the strength she could muster in her now bloody arm she pulled back ripping the chain from her brother's hands. The quick jolt left him stunned for a second just enough time for her to appear by his side. She kneed him in the stomach making him topple over onto the forest floor. She pinned him there with her knees unable to use her arms for she was still holding the fang.

Tears rolled down her cheeks silently "Kohaku I'm sorry" she raised the fang thrusting it shakily into the area where she expected the jewel shard was. There was a purple glow from the area where the sword had submerged she used her crippled left arm to dig it out.

After she took it out of her brother's back his eyes turned back to normal no longer there soulless ones she became accustomed to the last few months. "Sango I'm sorry" he said coughing up blood "no there's nothing to be sorry for" she said kissing his fore-head the minuet her lips brushed his forehead the once tainted shard glowed a bright pink once again. "Sister I love you." His eyes became glassy for the second time and he died.

"No" sango cried out although she knew Sesshomaru would bring him back it still hurt like a thousand daggers to kill him. The minuet he died it seemed that the fog rolled back in making it impossible to see once again gathering the now limp corpse into her arms she continued on Kirara residing in her small form rode on top of her head. She had to find Sesshomaru now that's all that she thought as she ran threw the forest looking for her lost group member.

A burst of purple miasma surprised Sango enough that she dropped kohalu's body. "Aw slayer you have finally killed your brother now where is the tainted jewel shard?" came the silky voice of naraku. He stood there in his human form purple eyes glaring at her.

Kirara growled her body became inflamed with fire as she transformed to her bigger form.

Rage boiled in Sango's heart 'that's all he wanted after putting Kohaku threw all this that blasted jewel it's worth nothing not even a damned wish. Naraku's going to be pissed when he finds out it isn't tainted' she smirked at the thought.

"It isn't tainted" she said coolly holding the shard between her forth finger and thumb. She put it back it her slayer's hidden pocket by the neck line of her black jump suit. She drew the tensiaga for the second time that day pointing it at Naraku.

"You insolent wench" he bellowed eyes flashing red "you were suppose to taint the shard when it was bathed in his blood" he growled inhumanly "no matter I'll take a constellation prize." Kohaku's body began to glow purple and started to float in the air beside Sango.

"No, Kohaku" she called out reaching out to him but as her hand got closer his body shot in Naraku's direction. "Your dead naraku" she hissed racing forward sword ready to strike down her opponent. But was bounced back by a barrier he conjured.

"Tsk, tsk no patients I guess I'll take my little friend and take my leave" another cloud of miasma enveloped them there bodies began to disappear with in the cloud. An explosive sound could be heard followed by an invisible force that flew at Sango and Kirara sending them flying back threw the forest a good 100 yards landing in a small spring which was an unusual white color.

This place is where it had changed her life around she remembered the feeling it felt like needles were digging themselves deep with in her very soul poking at her heart but a feeling of warmth also consumed her the feeling you get when your mother rubs your back after you have a nightmare.

The world around her began to spin hysterically her head hurt and her body convulsed uncontrollably. The water swelled over her head as she fell backwards into the spring water began to fill her lungs. She wanted to faint feel the darkness and nothingness it came eventually.

She woke up who knows how much latter a pair of gold eyes were above hers staring at her with just a hint of worry. "Sango?" came his emotionless voice.

She sat up holding her head in her clawed hands. 'Wait clawed hands' she looked down sure enough her hands had turned claw like 'oh no what happened?"

* * *

_Sango's POV_

This is where she found out about the secret of the spring the spring was called 'the spring of the demon's' as it says in it's name only demons can bathe in it and when both Kirara and herself had touched it, it should of killed her on impact but it didn't since Kirara was there.

The spring would normally strengthen any demon that entered its water which wasn't often for it was stealthily hidden but since she hit the water not even Sesshomaru knew what to expect.

She sat there thinking about what Sesshomaru had explained to her as she watched her friends bustle around her. The corner where she sat was situated away from the others enough space to let her think freely. It was such a calm atmosphere she didn't notice that two new demons were forcibly entering her mind. She continued to reminisce about her past.

By her touching the water it had ended up giving her unbelievable strength that no nigen could posses which left her and Sesshomaru to believe it gave her demon like quality's making her a hanyou as well as Inuyasha but not exactly the same he was one by birth while she transformed into one. Naturally seeing as Kiarara touched the water with her, her demon half would be that of a fire neko.

She had transformed only once to her true half-demon form but only once and that was only briefly when she was attacked by a hoard of wild demons ranging in types sent by non-other then Naraku.

Her transformation was a bit of a haze to her she didn't know exactly happened all during the fight all she remembered was after the fight she knelt down beside a creek to wash her newly formed claws when she noticed her reflection had changed. Two black neko ears stuck out from under her hair which seemed to have formed redish highlights. She grew two long tanned tails looking exactly like kirara's. Her eyes changed and it scared her the way they looked the white parts of her eyes turned a blood red color and her pupils seemed to have grown larger more slit like.

She remembered how Sesshomaru looked at her after the transformation he was holding back his shock and trying to put on an indifferent demeanor but she knew him to well.

Her reflection changed back to it's human form without her realizing it and she was never able to transform back.

Her thoughts were brought back to reality she looked around noticing a pair of red and green eyes looking at her.

"What?" she asked.

* * *

Wow! Long chapter please review still holding the poll please tell me who you want with sango Kuranma, Hiei, Sesshomaru, or Inuyasha please tell me if you want other pairings to like Inuyasha and Kikyo.

PLEASE REVIEW IM NOT UPDATING TILL I GET AT LEAST 40 REVIEW AND THAT'S A PROMISE!

If anyone nows of any fan fics with a Naruto and Inuyasha crossover where sango's the main character please tell me or a Teen titans and INuyasha where raven or Sango is the main character please tell me.

NO FLAMES


	6. Chapter 6

OMG I'M SO SORRY I DIDN"T REVIEW EARLIER YOU CAN BLAME MY MOM FOR THAT I GOT GROUNDED FOR 3 WEEKS FOR LOSING MY SOCCER COACHES SOCKS SO RIGHT KNOW I'M KIND OF SNEAKING ON SO BE GLAD YOUR EVEN READING THIS CHAPTER

* * *

Chapter 6

Red eyes

_Kurama's POV_

He watched Sango's show in horror until he figured she was just messing around. But that's what surprised him he had heard of the lord of the west or at least youko had and he was known to be a cold strict ruler someone who wouldn't take a joke easily but here he was the center of the joke. Not only getting made fun of but by a nigen it must be the apocalypse.

Kurama watched as the taijiya walked away from the scowling lord and took a seat away from everybody else. Was it just him or did she look depressed? Part of him wanted to go over there and console her but the other part said to give her, her space.

Inuyasha was still snarling at his brothers arrival glaring daggers at him.

Sesshomaru didn't seem to care he strided past everyone sitting down in the corner of the already over populated hut so his face was hidden by shadows, so that all you could see were two mesmerizing gold eyes staring transfixedly on Sango's unmoving form.

After the lords arrival it seemed to have gotten quieter and more subdued. The atmosphere had changed from light and playful to heated you could feel the tension in the air.

Kurama went back to looking at Sango with unfocused eyes. Could he really trust her he just met her and all he knew about her was that she had traveled with the group that looked for jewel shards of the shikon jewel and slayed demons as her life's work. Was that really enough to go by?

A flash of red caught his eye. He leapt up from his crouching position making the occupants of the house jump in surprise. His eyes never left the girl whose head was still in the clouds unaware of her surroundings. Was it him or did it seem to be getting hot in here he was panting more like choking for air which was burning his lungs. He had experienced this once before, way before he took refuge in his mothers womb as youko.

Thoughts raced threw his head repeating itself over and over again 'her eyes.'

"What is it fox?" Hiei stood beside Kurama who was still looking down at Sango.

"Her" he said weakly the heat was rising in temperature or at least it felt like it. 'Did anyone else notice?' he tore his gaze away from the onna and looked around he noticed that both Inuyasha and Shippou seemed to be looking a little sweaty as if they just ran a mile but they didn't seem to be out of breath like he was.

By now all eyes were turned on Sango some curious and some were looking at her suspiciously.

Her normal cinnamon eyes had turned a blood red and her pupils had elongated.

It was by this time she seemed to realize that people were staring at her "What?" she asked looking around the group.

* * *

_Overall POV_

"Who are you?" Hiei snarled his hand flew out of no where and wrapped itself around her neck. He pulled her up so her feet were dangling in the air he pinned her aggressively against the wall she had previously been leaning against.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused "I'm Sango."

A taloned hand reached out and grabbed the hand that was around Sango's neck. "Sesshomaru would appreciate you letting go of his charge" he said icily. The lord was standing there stock still looking at the forbidden child with loathsome eyes daring him to move he did not remove his hand from around hiei's wrist.

"And if I don't?" he tighten his hold on Sango's neck.

She did not flinch she looked from one youkai to the other. "Don't I get a say in the matter" she asked angrily. Once again all eyes turned to her Kaede was in the background looking worried she knew why Sango's eyes changed colors as did Sesshomaru. "What did I do?" her red eyes flashed in anger.

It was Inuyasha's turn to talk "Like we said before who the hell are you?"

"I said I'm sango we went over this already?" she was pissed off by now none of them except Sesshomaru was trying in the least bit to get this youkai off of her. Then in the pit of her stomach she felt sorrow the lonely feeling she had for the past few years that not even Rin, Kikyo, Sesshomaru, or Kisa couldn't fill. Not like she didn't have a special place for them in her heart of course she did but seeing her other friends turn against her was more then she could bare.

It was in the instance that her eyes turned back to there cinnamon color.

Kurama's face contorted from the sudden temperature change before relaxing. The hut which had previously been scorching hot became cool and bearable.

Hiei's grip slackened "What's with your eyes?" he asked questioningly not letting his grasp slacken anymore.

"They changed again?" she asked more to herself then anyone else.

"Sango what aren't you telling us?" Kagome asked genuinely concerned. This was the Sango they had known in the past she could sense it but she also sensed a lot of change, change that only great loss could bring.

She hesitated should I tell them she questioned herself 'no' that was the answer that rung threw her head over and over again. She looked up at Sesshomaru who hadn't moved he looked down on her with a knowing glance he shook his to the side just enough for her to notice.

'Ok' she thought 'time to come up with a story that everyone would believe.'

"I'll tell you" she made her voice sound defeated.

Hiei brought her down roughly to the ground and took a step back. He and the rest of the group formed a semi-circle around Sango who was looking off into space.

"Loss can do things to you" she began "Over the years I've seen slaughters by the hundreds I've buried who knows how many villagers by now. Children torn away from there parents and left to salvage for themselves were frequent things to see." She took a breath "It's got to me all these things it's like I have a demon inside of me aiding me in battle and guiding me. People have started to talk about it a girl who's eyes change colors in the midst of a battle. They believe that I am part demon."

She finished looking around the group she thought back to what she said 'yep sticking to the truth was the best way to start I even mentioned a demon.' It was true after all these years that's only a few of the grotesque scenes she saw.

The group was subdued is this really what she went threw? Silent tears rolled down Kagome's and Shippou's faces. 'I was right' Kagome thought 'it was from loss she lost so much but she carries on I don't think I could do that.'

Miroku and Kuwabara were fidgeting around nervously it was there way of showing they were concerned and hold back the notion of running up to her and enveloping her in a hug.

Inuyasha and Yusuke just scowled 'I bet if I was around there wouldn't of been as many deaths.' Inuyasha shuddered 'but I wasn't.'

Kurama and Hiei looked impassive something about her story didn't click. 'I don't believe her' Hiei said telepathically.

'She's hiding something.'

'Hn'

Sango looked over to the fox and fire youkai a strange aurora was enveloping them 'strange' she thought 'Are they talking telepathically? Yes that has to be it that's the only way there aurora can mesh like that.'

She concentrated a minuet trying to intercept there message 'She's hiding something' that's all she got before her signal failed.

'How could they not believe me? They don't even know me and there making assumptions like that. But…' she thought sheepishly 'they're right.'

She looked around at the others they seemed to believe her at least. 'Of course they just had to pick the youkai that aren't easily fooled. There's only one way to handle this tell them the truth.'

"Ok, is everyone happy now?" she didn't wait for a response "If you excuse me I'm going to go get some extra firewood" she made sure she said this a little faster then she would of normally so it drew the attention of the two youkai.

She walked past everybody stopping momentarily in front of Inuyasha. "Here" she fumbled with her red sash removing the Tensiaga's sheathe and handed it to Inuyasha "It's the same as you left it." She exited the hut.

Inuyasha looked down at the sheathe in his hands it felt so familiar then he remembered memories flashed threw his mind scenarios involving the sword and it destroying hundreds of demons at a time. "Thank you" he whispered.

* * *

_Sango's POV_

'They better come' she walked impatiently around the woods beside the village.

As if on cue she heard movement behind her she impulsively reached to the remaining Katana that hung around her waist. This sword was a normal one it was double edged blue flames played along the edge of the blades it's hilt had a design of a golden dragon curled up.

"No need to be alarmed I came here to accompany you" Kurama spoke soothingly.

"Good" she smirked turning around she faced a surprised Fox "I was hoping you'd come."

"Is this a trap?" he asked suspiciously.

"No not really I just had to talk to you, o by the way you can tell your friend he doesn't need to hide anymore."

Hiei jumped down from a nearby tree scowling harshly so no one could notice how embarrassed he really was.

"Ok lets cut to the chase" she began "I know you both don't trust me and you have your reasons. Please don't interrupt." Hiei had opened his mouth to retort "I haven't been totally honest with you or anyone the truth is my eyes turned red because my demon half is unstable."

"What do you mean your demon half you're a nigen you can't have a demon half" Kurama stated.

"True I was born a human but" she looked down "I fell into the springs of the demons."

Hiei turned on her" you shouldn't be alive if you did so."

"I know but…" she explained what happened leaving out the part about her brother. "Do you believe me" she asked looking directly into both of there eyes in turn they both nodded solemnly. They turned to leave before she stopped them "Don't tell them" they looked back "I'll tell them eventually" she smiled a smile that got Youko fighting for control of Kurama's body. "We won't" he said before he left leaving Sango to gather the necessary fire wood.

* * *

_A week latter_

The spirit detectives were still stationed in Kaedes village they seemed to have totally forgotten about there mission to destroy Naraku and reclaim the Shikon Jewel. They all have grown closer to Sango and Sesshomaru even Inuyasha was warming up to his older brother. At least now he didn't try to decapitate him every time he saw him.

Sango started to warm up to the spirit detectives as well she learned about there past starting with Yusuke's she learned how he had died but was given a second chance and that's how he ended up joining the spirit detectives. Kuwabara was basically the same only he never died.

But she never really truly learned about Hiei's or Kurama's past they were more held back when it came to that kind of stuff. But she got a basic view of a tragic pasts for the both of them.

Her friends had asked her what she's been doing for the last few years she gave a vague picture of what she's been doing which included some of her fight and naming some of the few allies she gained over the years which included three out of the four wolf clans, some tiger demons she helped out, and two bear cub demons she reluctantly told Kagome she joined up with Kikyo making sure Inuyasha wasn't around to hear.

Sango happy for once she had her old friends and her new ones together to bad Rin and Kisa weren't there but she over would over look that for now.

But as it's been written all good things must come to an end and it so happened it had to be that night.

Sango sat on the front porch she was wearing a green, gold, and black fighting kimono it had been two years ago she decided to be on guard 24/7 so instead of wearing her taijiya uniform all the time she wore the fighting Kimono.

The rest of the group had gone inside to sleep she bid them all good night in turn that had been an hour ago and she was sure they were all a sleep by now. She sighed to herself she watched the stars every night like she use to old habits die hard.

"Hey Sango shouldn't you be asleep?" asked a certain hanyou.

"I could ask you the same questioned" she heard a thump beside her. Inuyasha sat there looking up at the stars like she was they sat there in silence for awhile before he broke it.

"I remember I use to sit out here all the time with Kikyo watching the stars over head that use to be her favorite thing to do." He turned so he faced Sango "I heard you talking to Kagome about allying up with Kikyo where is she?"

Sango's face darkened she turned away from him looking down at the wooden porch underneath of her. She paused before replying "I'm sorry Inuyasha she's dead."

* * *

Cliffie

**Ok another poll should I revive Kikyo **

**and should Kisa be a tiger or a bear demon?**

PLEASE REVIEW I'M NOT UPDATING TILL I GET 55 REVIEWS I'M SHOOTING FOR 100.

NO FLAMES


	7. Chapter 7

It took me awhile but I'm back I'm so glad to the people who reviewed the last chapter was done by my friend because I was grounded I told her what I wanted in it and everything but I don't think it turned out right thrust me I'm not going to get grounded anytime soon so I'll be writing from then on YEAH!

Disclaimer: still don't own Inuyasha or YYH CRYING

This has to be like my best chapter yet.

* * *

Chapter 7

Demon Inuyasha

'She's dead'

The phrase repeated itself over and over again echoing with in every nook and cranny of his being. Anger consumed his entire body taking a hold of his heart constricting it so all the blood left his face. 'How dare she, how dare she die while I'm away' his eyes flashed red.

He was losing complete control of his body he was no longer in his right mind as his demon blood took control.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha" she didn't avert her eyes from the ground if she had she might of noticed that his eyes had flashed red but she didn't so she continued. "It's my fault I couldn't protect her I wasn't strong enough there were to many demons they came out of no where and ambushed us we fought hard but they got in a lucky punch and that did it I'm so sor…" she looked up and saw Inuyasha towering over her.

Inuyasha had reached his limit he could no longer fight his demon blood, it took control. His eyes were permanently red no more flashes and his pupils were now laser blue. His already clawed hands grew in size no longer dull but formed long pointed saber like claws. His voice became deeper more demonic "so it was you who let her die, I'll kill you for that."

He grabbed her by the hair throwing her hard against the wall of the hut. 'Kikyo died because of this wench I will make her death slow and painful.'

* * *

_In the Hut_

Crash

The noise echoed threw out the length of the hut waking even the deepest of sleepers which included Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"What's that?" asked a fully alert Miroku.

"Does this usually happen in this time period" asked a confused Kuwabara. Miroku shook his head "I remember times we use to sleep here and not once did a crashing sound ever turn out to be a good thing."

The group got up readying there weapons. Kagome had previously been given her old bow set equipped with a quiver of arrows from Kaede who'd been looking after them. They ran out of the hut expecting to see a hoard of demon's attacking the village they didn't expect that…

Inuyasha was standing outside the hut both clawed hands resting against the structure his bulk was hiding something from there view so they couldn't tell what it was.

"Inuyasha what do you think your doing?" Kagome demanded hands clenched into tight fists by her side "you know some people are trying to sleep."

"Kagome" Kurama said gently "I don't think he meant it he probably dropped something."

"Think again Fox" hiei replied making everyone jump. He hadn't been sleeping in the house but rather deep in the forest he had some how snuck up on them. His hand was pointing towards Inuyasha "is that really Inuyasha?" Who knew such a simple question could change your perspective so drastically.

Kurama along with the rest of the group turned there heads to stare all eyes widened. "No" Kagome whispered this was not the Inuyasha she had wanted to ever see again.

* * *

_Sango's POV_

Pain shot threw her head from where she hit it against the building. She lay on her side for a minuet her eyes opened but unseeing the corners of her vision were becoming rather dark she blinked twice trying to clear her head it was no time to faint.

She turned her head skyward to see a demon Inuyasha standing over his hands ready to dig themselves into her flesh she vaguely heard voices from behind him but she didn't pay much attention to that. 'What happened' she thought distantly 'All I told him was that Kikyo died…' she wanted to pinch herself 'no wonder he lost control she's his first love.'

She pushed off the ground getting shakily to her feet so her back was facing the hanyou. She heard a gasp from behind her "Sango" she knew that voice Kagome? She turned around regretting it moments latter for when she did a hand came and slugged her across the face forcing her take a few steps backwards.

"I don't want to fight you."

"So this is why she died isn't it" he asked coolly "how about when you were fighting those demons? huh, let me guess you didn't feel like fighting back then either."

* * *

_Over All POV_

"Inuyasha SIT that's enough" Kagome yelled tears streaming down her face she couldn't just stand here and watch as her friends attacked each other.

No one laughed this time all watched as Inuyasha stood up from the minuscule crater he turned until he could see kagome his eyes glinted "you shouldn't of done that."

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Miroku jumped in front of Kagome blocking her from view readying themselves for an attack. The spirit detectives had heard of events that caused Inuyasha to transform but never witnessed it themselves so they didn't know what to expect because INuyasha in the first place was a formidable opponent but with an extra bust from his demon powers who knew what he was capable of.

Kurama and Hiei stood in front of the group they had to find a way to get Sango away from him. 'That wench needs more protection then I thought she'd need' hiei thought darkly. But none of them really knew what she was capable of they knew she was capable to take on demon's but taking on a first class demon was something they never asked her about and it's better finding out from her directly then finding it out the hard way.

"You" Inuyasha growled indicating Kagome "You, you're the one you took part of Kikyo's soul away _die_."

He ran forward drawing his Tetsiaga he let out his battle cry "Wind Scar" three long gold blades shot out towards his opponents scarring the ground as it went, the group that had been in it's path barely dodged it but as the blade continued it took out two huts that had previously stood by Kaede's.

There was a collective gasps from the old shard hunters they had found out a while back that he only transformed when he lost tetsiaga but now here he was able to wield it in that state. Inuyasha raised the tetsiaga again before he was able to release the wind scar a voice called out.

'I'm sorry Kikyo but I can't stand here and watch him destroy everything please forgive me' she prayed for belated friend she was about to insult.

"Hey Inuyasha, that clay pot wasn't even alive she was just a bitch who had the hot's for you" she yelled.

He turned around forgetting completely about the people he was terrorizing "What did you say?" he growled.

"Did I stutter?" she asked placing her hands on her hips. He lunged forward just like she predicted, she turned her head to the right to avoid the attack. "Got to better then that if you want to beat me" she turned around sprinting as hard as she could towards the forest. She could hear a faint pitter pattering sound behind her which belonged to the hanyou who was catching up to her.

She spun around when she was safely in the convenience of a clearing tall trees surrounded them the crescent moon above them providing little light. She was panting heavily after sprinting all the way beads of sweat covered her face it was hard to out run a demon. 'At least now he couldn't do anymore harm to the village.'

Inuyasha stood the on the opposite side of the clearing then she did. His silver mane glistened in the little light that was left. The school uniform accented his skin making it look paler more silk like.

"Inuyasha I don't wan to fight you I'm sorry about Kikyo she was my friend to don't think that I didn't feel bad when she died" she cried out hoping he'd understand reason but it didn't seem so for the next thing that was said could only be said by a cold hearted bastard.

"Of course you didn't care just like you didn't care when your brother died, oh don't look so surprised I heard you and by brother talking about it. I would rather have Sesshomaru as a brother then yours who wants a wimp for a brother anyway?"

'Don't cry' Sango repeated over and over again in her head 'just don't cry don't show weakness just DON'T CRY' tears were pricking at the corners of her eyes threatening to come down. 'Remember this isn't Inuyasha talking it's his demon.'

While Sango was trying to force herself not to cry Inuyasha had already launched his attack for second time that day gold blades snaked there way towards her. Coming back to her senses she dodged it but this time she wasn't as lucky as she moved her body out of the way her arm got cut by one of the blades ripping off the sleeve of her kimono. 'So this is how the enemy felt like when he was faced with this attack' she mused.

"Why won't you die" he sheathed his sword "no matter I'll just have to do this the hard way" he cracked his knuckles hoping she'd understand what he was talking about.

"Inuyasha…" she began but he didn't let her finish "Iron reverse soul stealer" his claws connected with her side ripping right threw her clothes as if they were paper leaving long scratches crisscrossing her stomach. More blows followed she blocked the ones she could but for every one she blocked two more would connect with her body until she was on her knees and only then did he stop.

"Had enough?"

"Inuyasha get control of yourself it's me Sango" she cried in vain.

"I don't need to hear your squabbling" he raised his fist to hit her again.

"I'd think twice little brother." Seeshomaru stood at the foot of one of the trees his face remained impassive. Although his body language spoke different his hand was twitching over his toukujin hilt while he dug one of his boots into the ground impatiently.

"Oh really you think" he brought done his hand. Sango's quick reflexes reacted immediately she met his hand half way catching it and stopping it's progress. While his hand was still firmly in hers she pushed his hand backward in one fluent movement. His wrist made a sickly cracking sound as it bent back. "Sorry Inuyasha."

After seeing Inuyasha strike Sesshomaru sprang his sword met with Inuyasha's blade a loud metal on metal sound echoed threw the clearing.

Blows were exchanged Inuyasha being the one with the most casualties it seemed that the transformed Inuyasha got extra physical power when it came to fighting but to make up for that his battle tactics diminished and he was fighting blindly.

'No don't hurt him to bad Sesshomaru' she yelled in her mind.hoping he'd be able to pick up on it. It seemed he didn't because his blows were becoming more frequent and harder.

'Why does she care so much about my good for nothing brother then me' sesshomaru thought as he jabbed Inuyasha in the gut with the hilt of his kantana 'I've been here since he left 5 years ago.' He had heard what she had been yelling but that just infuriated him more egging him on. He had finally admitted to himself his feelings for the lonely taijiya and it was his goal to make her his mate.

She sat her legs on either side of her forming a W shape her blood was running down her sides gently mingling with the dirt. 'Inuyasha why can't you control yourself it can't be that hard.' There was rustling behind her she turned her head not knowing what to expect.

A blur crossed her sight and disappeared while another came straight at her stopping an inch from her she blinked and found two green eyes staring at her there faces no more then 2 inches apart "Are you ok?" he asked concernedly. "You were hit pretty hard back there."

She nodded weakly eyes turned back to the two fighting brothers. "Where are the others" she asked Kurama.

"They're on there way Hiei and I ran ahead you don't know how hard it is to find someone in a forest like this so many smells" he said soothingly.

"I knew you were just a weak onna " Hiei grumbled from a nearby tree.

"I know" she whispered Hiei was taken a back 'she just agreed that she was a weak it really didn't sound like her.' "I can't do anything right I can't fight Inuyasha even though he's hurting other people."

There was an explosion and both brothers were repelled from each other Inuyasha was pushed into a shaft of moon light it illuminated him. It gave Sango a clear view of his mangled form his black uniform was torn along the chest leaving it in fragments. His pants knees had hole in them showing bloodied up knee caps. His eyes no longer had a blue pupil but his eyes remained red.

They both charged 'if sesshomaru hit's him it's all over' she got up quickly running forward "Sango where are you going?" Kurama yelled trying to grab her arm but missed she ran forward the two dueling youkai's 30 feet away, 25, 20, 15 they were now merrily 10 feet away when Sango reached them "STOP IT" she screamed only one stopped and that was Sesshomaru while Inuyasha kept running.

* * *

_Inuyasha's POV_

Inuyasha could see his brother stop 'so your scared of me now' he laughed to himself. His eyes were transfixed unaware of anything else but his brother true his wounds hurt but he wasn't going to let that stop him. He was almost in hitting range when he felt something snake around his ankles stopping his progress he felt himself lose balance 'what the hell?' he fell forward his face hitting the ground unceremonialously.

Two hands appeared on either side of his head he felt a small amount of weight being applied to his lower back. He tried to move but he couldn't. "What the hell?" he said allowed.

"Inuyasha" the voice he recognized it, it sounded soothing but held a note of pleading in it. Where did he hear it before 'Kikyo no that wasn't it not Kagome's hers is always whining Sango?' he closed his eyes remembering moments when she spoke 'did she always have such a soothing voice.' He craned his neck trying to get a glimpse of the person pinning him down his suspicions were realized when he saw the girls face doe eyes brimming with tears.

'Why is she crying? Whoever did this is going to pay' he thought. 'But you did it' another voice said in the back of his head.

'No way in hell would I do that I'd never hurt her I l…' he was cut off by a voice in his head 'But you did you lost control, you hurt her, and now you say you love her that is a load of shit' the voice faded away a he was brought back to reality.

"Sango…" his voice quavered for the first time. He felt the weight from his back vanish and now felt two hands gently reach for his shoulders and rolled him over so he was facing the sky. He was barely aware of his surroundings his body felt warm and tingly.

A face appeared above him belonging to Sango he could see the worry lines etched into her features. It was only then did he notice where the warm sensation was coming from. His head was positioned so it was in the taijiya's lap he blushed gently 'not only her voice but everything about her is soothing even the warmth she produces.'

"Are you okay?" she asked horridly brushing one of his stray hairs involuntarily out of his face.

"I'm fine but jeez you don't look it yourself" he indicated the scratches that covered every inch of her body.

"They aren't deep" she replied quietly.

He looked up but turned away immediately blushing ten fold. When he had looked up his gaze didn't meet her face it never made it that high but rather landed on her breasts there was a long tare running along her bust showing cleavage.

He took in his surroundings for the first time he saw Hiei and Kurama standing a ways off looking rather uncomfortable wondering what to do. He smirked when he saw his brother. Sesshomaru he noticed was standing rigidly in the background looking at Sango in frustration.

'That's right get jealous' inuyasha gloated 'she'll never go with you.'

'We'll see about that brother' Inuyasha jumped did Sesshomaru just read his mind and reply to it.

"Is everything Okay Inuyasha you just jumped" Inuyasha's gold gaze turned to the taijiya.

"Jeez didn't I tell you that I'm fine" he tried getting up regretting it he lost the warmth she was giving him. When she tried to help him up he snapped "I don't need your help" smooth he thought inwardly twitching with regret.

'That's one way to show how you truly feel brother' sesshomaru mocked.

'Give it a rest' he retorted

She shied away from him after that stealing some side ways glances. 'I wonder if he's really okay' she thought looking at him as he turned his back to her 'he seems to be growling at himself a lot maybe it's his demon?'

He had to apologize he knew it but why did it always have to be so hard. "Look I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you" he began "It's just" he thought for some excuse he could use "I don't like excepting help from people and I guess you could say I'm ashamed that you tried to help me."

When she still looked confused he continued "I attack you and then hurt you severely and now your trying to help me what the hell is wrong this picture" he smirked he hid a joke in what he just said. She seemed to get it because she laughed.

"I get it say no more" she didn't smile but he could see he lightened the mood quiet a bit "now let's get those wounds checked out by Kaede" she walked towards him placing one arm around the small of his back. "Your legs pretty banged up I don't think it's a good idea for you to walk on it" she replied calmly.

"I don't think your going anywhere" a deep baritone voice said from the shadows of a nearby tree.

* * *

OMG THIS IS LIKE MY BEST CHAPTER EVER AND I'M SO NOT JUST SAYING THAT. DON'T U THINK?

**REVIEW PLEASE SINCE THIS IS LIKE MY BEST CHAPTER YET I WANT AROUND 60 REVIEWS AND IT MIGHT BE A THREAT BECAUSE I'M RUNNING OUT OF THINGS TO WRITE ABOUT and If you don't like it why should I continue writing**

Please no flames


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer I don't own INU or YYH characters if I did they'd be together and Kagome wouldn't be the main character

* * *

Chapter 8

Issues

A figure with short unkempt hair strolled out of the shadows what looked to be a spear rested on his back. A emerald snake skin wrapped around his chest forming a tankish kind of top a black sash lay around his middle it held up black armor that wrapped around his thighs protecting the vital areas. He wore kimono pants under that it looked grimy and it was smeared with different types of blood.

Sango released her hold on Inuyasha causing him to tip sideways from the sudden weight added to his injured knee he hit the floral earth with a hefty thud.

"Told you, you weren't going anywhere" his coal black eyes danced mischievously. He twisted around so he could face the additional members that resided in the clearing. His back now turned to both Inuyasha and Sango, which was a mistake on his part which he'd soon find out.

"So 'Sesshy' what's you been up to? Wait let me guess" he smiled sarcastically "recruiting new members to join your little shard hunting patrol." He gestured to the two demons that stood behind him "Let me guess you failed your mission the least you could of done was choose some one who is taller then a fence post look how short that one is I mean Naraku could use him as a tooth pick."

Hiei took offense he snarled no one and I mean no one made fun of his size and lived to see another day with those lightning fast reflexes he possessed he flew forward knocking a stunned snake youkai to the ground pressing his blade against the throat of his victim causing a small cut to appear.

"Small am I well it seems that I'm tall enough to take you down" growling he pushed his sword further down immobilizing the demon where he lay.

"Give me two reasons why I shouldn't kill you right now" he threatened putting more pressure to the youkai's neck causing more blood to erupt like a fountain.

"I have a message" he said coolly shaking off his initial shock. He casually moved his hand up reaching for the end of the spear.

"Don't move" the intruder froze inches away from the spear.

"Heh Heh" he laughed awkwardly

"And your second reason"

"O right you wanted two reasons hm….."

Hiei glared down at the man loathing every feature from his black hair to his bare feet. He himself was a man of little words and expressed himself with his actions why'll this man shot his mouth off talking a mile a minuet. "I'll take it from here" said a feminine voice.

He turned around Sango pushed him aside not waiting for a reply she kneeled down in front of the downed demon glaring daggers at him she grabbed him by the collar of his snake skinned shirt lifting him up so he had no where else to look but her eyes. "Why can't you ever think about anybody but yourself always doing stuff that benefits you never thinking about the consequences" she took a breath trying to calm herself down not succeeding in any way. "Your working with him now aren't you what's he giving a shard or something? Just give us the message Torren and be on your way or I _will_ let him kill you if I don't do it personally."

Maybe it was the aggression in her voice that got everyone staring at her or maybe something else she didn't care. All she cared about was suppressing the blood lust that was threatening to consume her after seeing the traitor.

"O right the message" he said quickly losing his cockiness and cutting straight to business "Straight to the point your brothers still alive you have two weeks for a decision yada yada yada you know what he means by that O yeah if he doesn't like your answer the sentence is death meet him at the shikuriyu shrine if you want more details yeah well nice talking to you bye."

He tried getting up but she pushed him right back down "your not going any where with this" she said.

* * *

_Sango Pov_

I see it right there she thought looking down at his right arm where a purple light was shimmering right below the surface of his skin. Using her pointer finger and her thumb she dug them into his flesh making him yelp out of pain. She drew back her hand in it lay a purple shard covered in blood. "So this is what he gave you" she stared at it as she rolled it over and over again in her hand every time it turned over it changed shades till a white glow was emitting from her palm.

"What did who give him" Kurama asked coming to stand behind her so he could see what was in her hand and what he saw made his mind whirl.

'Would people just mind there own business these people don't even know what there up against or what's going on anymore sure I gave them a summary but do they truly know? shoot I didn't even tell them I had the shikon jewel in my possession boy won't they be pissed when they find out.'

* * *

_Normal POV_

"What is it Fox?"

"The jewel he had part of the jewel" he stammered he reached down to touch it 'amazing I thought I'd never see one what great power it must contain' youko was talking excitedly in the back of his head asking Kurama to allow him to the conscious world.

"No" he said flatly back. His hand still outstretched still in the control of the impatient kitsune. Kurama could feel his need to grab the gem and run but stifling the urge quickly. His hand was still extended when he noticed sango eyeing him warily no emotions could be seen only tiredness.

'Why is she looking at me like that? I thought she trusted us' he let his hand drop looking at her puzzlingly 'women are confusing' youko put in.

"What do you think your doing this doesn't belong to you?" she addressed no hint of anger in her voice just dullness which made his insides squirm.

Kurama was taken a back 'is she talking to me? what did I do I didn't do anything to offend her did I' his thoughts broke apart when a gruff voice answered.

"Hn doesn't belong to you either."

"More to me then you" she retorted hand now clenched around the jewel hiding it from view.

Kurama turned around sure enough the forbidden child was reaching out for the gem as if to grab it or tear off Sango's wrist.

"Look wench we were assigned to take care of the jewel that's why we're here in the first place" he snarled.

"Look" she stood up poking him in the chest with her index finger "I don't care who assigned you to hunt down the shards and I definitely don't care what you think your role is in the future of the jewel of the four souls is. All I now is that I'm its holder the bearer of the curse that it posses and I'll be the one who finally breaks it."

Hiei looked at her funny he wanted to say something but couldn't he was registering what she just said. It computed with in an unconscious part of his mind 'bearer of the jewel she says?' so is she the one we were looking for? Probably if not she knows way to much about it to be a coincidence.

'Should we trust her?' he asked himself it was a minuet before he knew his answer 'no' he wasn't going to trust her. Sango hadn't shown him one thing that could prove that she was trustworthy sure she told them she was a half-demon so what it might not of been true who heard of a spring changing into a hanyou.

He considered the possibilities all of which ended up with her lying in some way. For now he just had to concentrate on getting a portion of the jewel.

"You'd better rethink your priority's would you rather hand it over and live? Or keep it and I kill you?"

"And I thought you were my friend" she huffed "Don't you think I have a reason for wanting to keep it?"

"No I don't" he stated simply.

"Well I see I caught you at a bad I time I delivered my message so sayanora" he turned for the second time trying to escape unnoticed in the heat of there argument forgetting about Sesshomaru and Inuyasha who still sat on the floor where he had fallen over when Sango released him.

Sesshomaru being the closest was about to head him off when a new voice broke threw out the clearing.

"Where do you think your going" asked the new voice. A guy with greasy black hair came up and socked the youkai on the nose. Sending him speeding into the ground leaving him unconscious.

Yusuke entered the clearing tailed by Kagome and Kuwabara the rest showed up a minuet latter huffing and puffing. The group looked from Hiei to Sango both their fists were clenched and slowly turning white. Kurama was still kneeling in-between them looking awkward prepared to stop any fight that might brake lose.

"Hey Sango you ok? Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome yelled

"Use your eyes wench" Sesshomaru replied

Only with closer inspection did any of them notice Inuyasha lying on the floor only a few yards away from the heated argument. He sat there struggling to get to his feet with the help of his newly returned tentsiaga as a support beam.

"Inuyasha are you back to normal" Shippou asked innocently from his perch on Miroku's shoulder.

"Of course I am do you see me trying to kill you?" he questioned dryly still trying to get up.

Kagome rushed to his aide she took a hesitant glance to the two squabbling people who were currently having a glaring contest before bending down to help him up. Only to be stopped by Inuyasha resting his hand against her shoulder preventing her from getting any closer. "I don't need any help but I think she dose" he pointed behind her she turned and took in Sango's appearance for the first time.

It seemed at the same time the rest of the clearing members eyes were bugging out one at a time or at least the male half. Even Hiei who did a double take when he noticed what she was wearing couldn't help but gape inwardly he blinked once. "Ha you blinked I win" sango stated triumphantly you could tell she forced the smile out as if it was paining her just to keep up the façade even in her victory.

She looked around noticing about 9 sets of eyes looking at her "When did you guys get here?" she asked moving away from the fire youkai towards a shell shocked Kagome.

"Hello Kagome what are you looking at?" she waved her hand up and down in front of her friends face not getting any response.

"Put on some clothes" he said bluntly.

"Excuse me?" she turned around facing Hiei who was the only one brave enough to voice what everyone else was thinking about.

"You heard me."

She took a moment to look down at herself her facial features could pass as being indifferent but her insides were squirming uncomfortable. Her clothing or what was left of them lay in tatters across her body the forest green hoari lay across her chest revealing the cleavage Inuyasha had seen previously. The sleeves were now bunched up around her wrists after being brutally attacked and shredded. Her pants looked pretty decent a little slits here and there now crusted with blood.

"This was a new kimono to" she whined uncharacteristicly 'at least it isn't as bad as the time I had to face naraku she shuttered at the thought. When she had fought with him all she had left were ripped up pants.

"Sango are you OK because you sure don't look it" Kagome asked quickly taking off her pink jacket and handing it to Sango so she could cover herself.

"Yeah I'm good" she didn't look at Kagome but rather around the field as if searching for something. "Now where did Torren get off too?"

"Who?"

"O right you wouldn't know him he's a jackass who only thinks of himself he is a conceited, good for nothing b…"

"I think we got the point" Yusuke cut in before she could prattle on any further. "And did you mean that guy he was kind of sneaking away" he jabbed his thumb behind him where an unconscious youkai lay.

"When I get my hands on him I swear I'll…." She was cut off for the second time today by none other than Yusuke "We now the drill don't worry" he sighed he liked girls with fiery spirits but hers was just exhausting him to no end if you can imagine that.

"You might not want to do that" sesshomaru stated "if we threaten him he _will_ tell us where naraku's shards are."

"That means I can kill him latter right" she asked a little too hopefully.

He gave a ghost of a nod smirking inwardly 'that guy won't know what hit him.'

"Shards wait lady Sango does this mean you know where the Shikon jewel fragments are?" Miroku eyed her longly taking in her curves. He was to conspicuous with his ogling which led to three people two being youaki hitting him on the head knocking him across the clearing into a nearby tree leaving him with a concussion. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were fuming inwardly after hitting the monk while Kagome was voicing her dislike.

"Miroku you perv" she yelled angrily

Sango stood in the background snickering slightly 'Miroku' she thought 'this was a free be do anything like this again and I'll be the one hitting you over the head.'

"Sango what about the shards" Kurama asked pleasantly returning to the old conversation "Where are th…" she put a finger to his lips quieting him at once as if she placed a spell on him.

"Not here" she motioned to them indicating they should follow her back to the village. On her way out she picked up the unconscious form of Torren she flung him across her left shoulder making sure not disturb any healing wounds and continued on her way.

The others were about to follow when they remembered the monk who hadn't woken up yet. So sesshomaru took the liberty in '_helping out_' he kicked the unconscious form of Miroku making him roll away from the tree "get up" he said coolly kicking him again.

"Maybe I should carry him" Kurama politely intervened. Sesshomaru looked at him he didn't comment so Kurama took that as a yes. He hoisted the limp form over his shoulder swaying under the weight.

They all left the clearing following the female leader who was now way a head of everyone else.

* * *

_In the village_

When they had reached the village Kaede had immediately fussed over both Inuyasha and Sango's wounds "child what have ye done." They both shrugged not wanting to bring it up. She went back into the hut collecting the necessary herbs she was about to clean Sango's wounds when the taijiya stopped her.

"My wounds aren't deep I can tend to them fix up Inuyasha" she whispered the last part so the inu-hanyou wouldn't hear the old women nodded knowingly.

She went over to him and dressed his wounds with linens "you'll need to replace those clothing child" she turned to sango "I'm sorry dear but not even Kami himself could save ye clothing.'

Sango sighed sadly she and Sesshomaru had went to a village earlier that week to pick it out now it was ruined 'o well I'll get a new one tomorrow.'

After Kaede was done the group took refuge inside the hut cuddling around the fire pit sharing blankets with one another. Sango sat in the far corner with a blue blanket draped around her shoulders Sesshomaru once again sat beside her in a protective manner daring anyone to come close.

"Know what aren't you telling us" Inuyasha demanded

Sango looked up at him before answering. The look on her face made his insides freeze 'those eyes are not meant to keep emotion away' he thought feeling guilty for snapping at her. When she was happy he noticed an almost red tinge appeared in her eyes making them look like molten rock but now they were dull no life could be seen in them.

"Just for the record" she began quietly "I don't have to tell you anything but considering your friends I guess I'll make an exception."

"Well I guess it started when you …. You left to Kagome's world remember you didn't want to jeopardize her time so you left the quarter of the Jewel you collected in my possession. The reason I couldn't come along was you ordered me to watch the village until you returned when you didn't come back I decided the worst so I went off to search for the jewel and take down Naraku with Kilala."

"Here I'll show you I've collected quiet a few while you were gone" she dug in what was left of her pocket. She gasped when she didn't feel the little bottle which contained them she panicked she quickly looked threw the other one with no luck. 'O no I lost the shards' she yelled inwardly 'What do I do.'

"Sango?" Kagome asked "what's wroung?" All eyes were now transfixed on her wondering what could of sent her into a panic attack. Hiei had a pretty good idea what was wrong but didn't say anything.

"The shards there gone"

* * *

Cliff hanger

I don't like Kagome to much she'd be fine if she wasn't the main character I hate when girls are needy in these types of storys

Sorry it took so long I was sooooo busy lately with studying for exams REVIEW PLEASE I HOPE I GET AROUND 70 THIS TIME

Question has anyone found a story where it's a teen titans and Inuyasha crossover or a INuyasha YYH crossover where SANGO"S the main character? Please tell me

No flames


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry it took me so long I had a over night soccer camp for 2 weeks no computers

Disclaimer: Don't own any inuyasha or YYH characters sorry

* * *

Chapter 9

Visions

Sango was vaguely aware of her surrounding she could hear voices at a distance but couldn't distinguish who was saying what. A chill ran the course of her spine making her shiver.

Her body stiffened for an instant before she felt herself fall limp into something soft.

* * *

_Somewhere_

A figure ran stealthily threw the forest keeping to the shadows moving like a phantom across the root infested ground. Its agile body jumped easily over shrubbery and fallen logs leaving no broken branches as it moved on. The gentle pitter patter of the persons steps were drowned out by the sound of crickets who hummed merrily welcoming the up coming summer that would soon arrive.

The figure that had been clothed in shadows abruptly stopped as it reached an entrance to a clearing. For a moment the individual just stood there before it quickly turned in the direction that it had previously came from as if expecting someone to pop out and attack.

"Kanna" she asked quietly.

A little girl with white hair seemed to appear out of no where emerging from the dark depths of the forest clutching a mirror to her chest. Her pale skin seemed to radiate an unusual amount of evil for someone so young. If you looked at her eyes you could tell she had seen great tragedy in her short amount of time she'd been alive. They didn't glisten like normal eyes but were like steel shutting out the outside world keeping her emotional problems to herself.

"Yes" her voice was eerie it sounded distant and faded like a badly tuned record player

"Where did Naraku say the jewel was?" the figure asked.

The young demon girl held up a mirror and for a second it showed the reflection of the wind sorceress Kagura before it contorted forming a picture of a clearing. The clearing was surrounded by trees forming a circle, tall grass littered the clearing in small patches. Scraps of black and green material lay scattered in the center some pieces were splattered with blood and others smeared with dirt.

For a moment that's all that was reflected before the scene twisted into a swirling mass of colors. When the swirling finally ceased a new picture was clearly visible. What reflected now was as before the same clearing only this time it seemed to have focused in on a certain object.

A glass bottle lay amidst torn fabric just barely noticeable from under an unusual large chunk of black clothing. What lay inside the bottle appeared to be an iridescent light but on closer inspection an inhuman white jewel sat undisturbed. The jewel itself was not complete but on the contrary a little more then half of it was there waiting for someone to come across it and pick it up.

Kagura inspected the mirror for a second before she turned towards the clearing assessing her bearings. Both the clearing that laid in front of her and the one that lay in the mirror were the same place matching up to the last pebble.

"Sister we must hurry or Lord Naraku will get impatient" kanna's monotone voice broke threw the still night air.

"Hmf I don't give a damn whether he's kept waiting or not" came the wind sorceress's reply. Her red eyes glinted menacingly unlike her younger sisters face hers was like an open book you could read the emotions she was feeling and when she was felling them.

A sudden breeze whipped its way towards them playing at the stray ends of Kagura's hair which resided in a dark bun on top of her head. It continued to blow causing a few near by leaves to fall from there perches and come gliding down to the earth.

The image in the mirror began to fade slowly until it once again showed the reflection of a rather irritated looking wind-youkai.

Without another word the two marched side by side into the moon washed clearing. The trees the rocks even the grass seemed to glow under the light of the moon.

They walked into the center to the place they had seen only moments ago reflected in the mirror. Kagura bent down to examine the ground where the black piece of material should be and sure enough it was there. She smirked triumphantly reaching down she gently grabbed the glass bottle lifting it like it was the frailest thing in the world.

"Finally it's in our possession" she chuckled.

* * *

_Somewhere else_

"No" she yelled involuntary "give me those shards back."

The image began to fade replaced with a purple cloud that obscured her vision. For a moment she was lost in the purple clouds somewhere near yet very far away from the conscious world. 'What was that?' she asked herself 'Where am I?'

The last thing she could recall was seeing Kagura with the jewel shards her jewel shards the ones that she worked for years to reclaim. The one that cost her little brother's life. She had to get them back no she needed to. She devoted her life to help everyone if Naraku got the jewel no one would or could be happy ever again.

Sango sat there her legs crossed floating threw what seemed like endless space contemplating on a way to escape. She remembered only moments before that she had been here only once before it wasn't a pleasant visit either. When she was last here it was under the same circumstances she had seen something that she wasn't meant to seen it was like a vision of the future. Last time she was here she saw the death of Kikyo and three days latter after she woke up Kikyo really died.

Sango just had to wait like she did last time or at least she hoped so. Last time it was Rin's and Sesshomaru's combined efforts that were able to wake her up, She never did ask how they managed it thinking it wasn't important but now she wished she had.

The churning mass of purple clouds were slowly darkening as what seemed like hours past. The darker the clouds got the colder the temperature seemed to get. She pulled her white yukata closer to her body wait did she say 'white yukata' she looked down at herself this didn't happen last time although last time she was fully dressed but still the kimono she had been wearing while at kaede house simply disappeared.

Glowering down at herself she mumbled "that cost me 89 yen o well I gues I'll make sesshomaru buy me another one."

Last time she'd been here she panicked when the temperature dropped now she couldn't help but laugh at how peaceful it seemed here. In here there was no one trying to kill her no one but her and her own thoughts.

She allowed her mind to drift over things that had been bothering such as Torrin. Her fists clenched 'that traitor' she thought 'how could he be working for that bastard to think he was on my side at one time.'

It was true Torrin had or at least at one point played spy for them he use to follow Kagura around using the stealth that only snake demons possessed to find out the location of her master. He use to report back at set interval's but as time went on his visits came less and less frequent till he just skipped the due dates completely.

That's when he turned against them. Before Kikyo died they had tracked him down and spied on him at first they found him standing alone by a riverbank. Thinking he was about to bathe they turned around but before they had a chance to leave Kagura came up riding her feather. She threw something down to him he caught it and flashed her one of his cocky smiles making her blush.

After the sorceress left they confronted him about it he just laughed. "You really thought I'd stay on your side don't make me laugh" he started laughing harder till tears were rolling down his cheeks "why you bastard" Sango socked him in the eye making him fall clumsily into the river and was swept by the current. That's all she could remember of him since that had been the last time she had seen him till now.

Sango sighed deeply "O come on someone wake me up already" she said aloud her voice reverberated off of nothing and continued repeating itself over and over again.

Having nothing better to do she lay back closing her eyes and reminisced on the last week. "All this time they were alive" she chuckled.

Her thoughts began to stray back to her friends 'Kagome hasn't changed a bit Inuyasha's as stubborn as ever Shippou is as cute as always and Miroku…. " he had been the one she missed the most at first after all he had basically purposed to her Right?

She closed her eyes contemplating over the last 5 years she thought about her feelings sure she missed all of them each one in there own special way Kagome for being like a sister to her Inuyasha for his bravery and Shippou for his imagination.

A question that had been nagging her ever since there return ran it's way threw her head.

'If Miroku had really loved you would he of forgotten about you?' Her stomach jolted no he wouldn't of forgotten her.

For a moment her heart seemed to sink but to her surprise the notion quickly passed. She was sad but if she was honest with herself she didn't feel sad at all. Sure when Miroku first left she felt like she was constantly drowning in despair but then she met Sesshomaru 'that cold hearted bastard' she smiled he was the one who helped her get over them leaving.

He took her in and for that she was eternally grateful he had always been there for her in a creepy kind of scary way. After they had gained each others trust they had formed an unbreakable bond along with the rest of there group which became there own little family. That consisted of Rin, Sesshomaru, Jaken, Kisa, and herself.

"Sesshomaru I don't think I can ever repay you" she whispered. "I love you so much." There it was the three words that she had been dreading to say for a while. It was true she had somehow grown a huge crush on him she might of even loved him but she was afraid

She was afraid to love afraid to give her heart to someone. For it had come apparent to her that whoever she loved somehow was always ripped away from her. Her mom, her dad, Kohaku, her village, Miroku sure he didn't die but he had left her. She didn't want to get that empty feeling again never again did she want to feel lonely and unloved.

She turned over and curled up into a ball she was tired o so tired she relaxed and fell asleep immediately.

* * *

_In the Hut_

All eyes that had been watching her bugged out "what did you say?" Hiei asked rising to his feet looking pissed off.

Every one watched as she fidgeted numbly for a minuet looking desperately threw her torn pockets. "Girl you better not have lost those shards" he threatened brandishing his sword.

"Her names Sango" Kagome said when Hiei glared at her she quieted immediately.

"Fine I'll change it" he drawled "Sango you better not have lost those shards" his voice dripped with sarcasm he swung his sword wildly nearly hitting sango's forearm.

"Hiei put that sword away" Kurama intervened looking directly at the fire apparitionist as if daring him not to listen.

"Why shouldn't I kill her give me one good reason all she has been is incompetent losing things and starting fights" there was muffled thump and he continued as he saw Kurama was about to speak "and don't even give me crap that she's are friend"

A lie

"because she sure isn't mine."

Another lie a voice in his head said he went to far this time that all he was doing was trying to avoid the truth. The truth being that somehow the women wormed her way into his heart and it had only been a week.

The hut grew eerily hushed "do you really mean that can you really say she's not your friend?" Kagome asked she rung her hands nervously.

"Hn" he turned around and left the hut no one tried to stop him.

"Sango don't listen to him he doesn't know what he's saying" Kagome said kindly turning to face the girl that had remained the quietest threw the whole affair.

"……"

"Sango….."

The girl in question lay unconscious head resting in the crook of youkai-lords neck. A few wisps of her hair fell in front of her face laying limply against her cheek. If it weren't for her eyes they would of thought she fell a sleep but it wasn't the case. Her eyes which were half lidded glowed it would of eased kurama's mind if it had glowed red after all she claimed to be part fire-neko but no they glowed a ghostly purple.

"What the…" Inuyasha began

"hell" Yusuke finished for him.

"Huh?" yelled miroku and shippou

"Miss Sango are you ok" Kurama looked at her worriedly.

"Is she breathing" Kagome asked no one answered for the truth was she wasn't breathing

Sesshomaru whose shoulder rested the unconscious girl seemed unperturbed. 'Hm I wonder what it is this time' he remembered he was scouting when all of a sudden an image of a smiling Sango appeared in his mind he mumbled her name involuntary.

Minuets latter Rin came crying to him saying something like "she collapsed purple eyes" but it was hard to understand her she was blubbering so much.

* * *

_Flashback_

He had ran back to camp Rin in his arms he knew he shouldn't of left Jaken in charge but he was the most loyal servant and that was the only way to reward him. When he got there he found what appeared to be lifeless body of the girl he grew so fond of and a frantic imp beside her mumbling incoherently the priestess girl was no where to be seen but he could careless.

"Move aside Jaken" he said coldly. He placed a crying Rin down before moving closer to the out cold Taijiya. The moment he had entered the clearing he knew she was alive just by the smell of her but something was different besides the fact her eyes were glowing and her breathing had become nonexistent but. He tentatively picked her up carefully he made his way towards the fire in the center of the campsite. He laid her near the fire close enough to feel the warmth but far enough away that she wouldn't get burnt.

Rin made her way over wobbling a bit "Rin look after her I'll be right back come Jaken."

The imp sweated Sesshomaru could tell that the imp was thinking of what punishment he'd get for allowing Sesshomarus _girl _to get hurt.

After they were out of ear shot of Rin Sesshomaru turned coolly to the sweating imp "What happened and where is Kikyo?"

"Mi lord the we… the girl just collapsed… I …I turned m y back to her for a second an… and when I turned around she was on the ground… I had nothing to do with it" he was blubbering almost as bad as Rin only for different reasons.

"And Kikyo?"

"She went off r…right after you left saying she had to…vi….visit the nearby village for so exorcism."

"Hm so that's all"

He nodded his head vigorously closing his eyes.

"Very well" Jaken opened his to find a black boot coming straight for his head. It made contact with a squelching sound leaving the imp face down in the dirt. The youkai-lord turned around and left his servant on the ground.

Sesshomaru's mind was reeling if she wasn't attacked by a youkai than what was wrong her vitals smelt ok but she sure enough didn't wake up.

When he arrived back at the clearing he was surprised to find a smiling Rin waiting for him. "Lord Sesshomaru Rin has an idea on how to wake Miss Sango." She waited to see what the lord would say since he didn't say anything she continued. "Miss. Sango told Rin a story about a girl who had to sleep till the person who last said her name came and kissed her or at least Rin thinks that's how the story goes. Rin tried already but Rin thinks Sesshomaru or lady Kikyo said her name last."

After she finished everything went quiet Sesshomaru stared at the beaming girl in front of him. Was that really how sango wake up by a kiss from the last person who said her name? Was he willing to try it?

Swallowing his pride for the first time he quickly bent down so he was facing the taijiya he bent down so there lips were only inches apart he closed the space his lips connecting with hers. For a moment he savored the taste of her 'honey' that was to be expected. He pulled away gathering up his posture as he did so.

For a moment he thought it didn't work but then her eyes turned back to cinnamon brown and opened wide she gasped for breath clutching at her chest.

Rin who was about to launch herself at Sango was stopped by a clawed hand on her shoulder "Don't tell her anything" Rin smiled innocently and nodded.

* * *

_The Hut Sesshomaru's POV_

He listened as the other group members bickered back and forth on what to do until he interrupted "Who was the last person who said her name?"

"Why should that matter" Yusuke asked glaring at the lord of the west lands.

"Yusuke's got a point but do you know away to cure her if we figure out who said her name last?" Kurama asked sensibly.

When Sesshomaru nodded Inuyasha came up to his brother "What are you playing at who cares who said her name last a names not going to cure any……"

He was interrupted by Miroku "Lady Kagome I think you said her name last didn't you?"

"Oh yeah I did" she smiled sheepishly "what do I have to do?"

"You have to kiss her"

* * *

Sorry haven't updated in a while I'll try to update real soon so you better review

Still looking for other people who have storys with Inuyasha and Teen titans crossover and Inuyasha and YYH where Sangos the main character you have no idea how few out there but id like to thank Chigirl for telling me about there story

Also if u have a Teen titans and Harry potter fanfic crossover id love to read it to cant find any

Review no flames please byez


End file.
